Ninja's of Love (Blake's version)
by jitterwhack
Summary: Blake decides to read Ninja's of Love once more. Only this time, she replaced the names of the characters with people the she know. First M rated story. Expect some lemons. (Image was made by me with photoshop.)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

 **A/N: Hey all! Jitterwhack here with a new story. I had this ida thinking of mixing my ideas for a manga I'm planning on, and Blake's mysterious novel: Ninja's of Love.**

In Team RWBY's room, Blake hid under the covers of her sheets holding a second copy of Ninja's of Love while her teammates sleep. Why a second copy? Because the first had the original names of the characters, whilst the copy she holds now had the names changed to certain people she knew. If you are thinking that the names were whited out, then written with a simple pen then you are sorely mistaken.

' _At last.'_ Blake thought in reverie. _'After weeks of finding a softcopy, retyping the names, and printing them onto a 30 Lien custom designed hard cover, …I can finally read it clearly.'_

Using her night vision, she delved into her story, imagining all the scenes.

 **Intro**

In the dead of night, a secret group hid in the shadows listening intently to their emperor as he preached to the council. The news would be the deciding point of the long conflicted war between the two worlds.

"There has been too much bloodshed." Emperor Ren said to his councilmen. "I know we are still grieving for our fallen comrades, but we must do this. …We must open our gates to the foreigners."

The council exploded into testimonies. One side was for it hoping for peace, and the other was against letting their enemies enter their lands.

The ninjas hiding could not bear this. The news the emperor would say will split their country into a civil war. All were against it, except for two.

Kneeling behind their master, a black-haired cat and a blonde monkey secretly hoped for peace. They were tired of the death they saw and brought. It was time for a change, and the emperor had seen it too.

Blake could hear her master grind his teeth at the news.

"Enough!" shouted the emperor. The council immediately became quiet. "I know the risks of opening our gates. …But! I am tired of this senseless war. This senseless hatred and bloodshed. I have to watch as many men walk out the gates, and come back in lesser numbers brining news to wives that they are now widowers!"

"But they started this war!" shouted a deer faunus. "How can opening the gates bring peace? It may very well be our destruction!"

"You think I haven't thought this through?" he said in a cold tone. "I know the risks. That's why we will only allow a select few to come through. I have talked with the general of the other side. He too is tired of this war. Just as they are free to come into our lands, we are free to go into theirs."

Before anyone could react, Adam, the leader of the ninjas jumped from the shadows to point his blade at Ren.

"Do not do this my liege." He said coldly.

"You would call me your liege while still pointing your blade at me?" Ren said calmly.

"My group will not stand for this! We have given our lives for victory! Not a mutual surrender!" Adam roared. "Oniwaban! To me!"

As he said that, all the ninjas appeared behind him and had their blades pointed ti each councilman. "The gates will remain closed. Even if it means your death."

"NO!" shouted Blake as she appeared in front of the emperor.

"Blake?" Adam said in disbelief. "You would turn against me? Against us?"

"I turn against you for peace." She said, lowering herself into a defensive position.

"Enough of this." Adam growled. "I will give you to the count of three to stand aside."

"…What will you do if I don't?" She narrowed her eyes. "Will you kill me too?"

"…If I have to." Adam counted down. "One … Two!"

She was scared. The man who taught her all she knew was ten times stronger than her. He took her in when she was alone, gave her a purpose, put her with people she could consider her friends. And now she was about to die by his hands.

"I'm sorry Blake. …Thr-!" Before he could finish, Sun snuck behind him and slammed his staff onto his head. Adam fell unconscious, dropping his blade.

"Traitors!" shouted a dog faunus. Grabbing Adam, he and the others left except for a few.

"Tucson… Sun. Why?" Blake choked out.

"We also want peace. I'm sure by now that the Oniwaban will disband once they clear their heads." Tucson said. "We're going to have to go into hiding after this though. Those who stay will want revenge on us."

"Are you okay my liege?" Sun asked, kneeling to Ren's feet. "I hope you will still open the gates."

"I am fine. Please rise." Ren said with a small smile. "I will not ask your names for your safety. But know that you have done something great tonight."

"Thank you my liege!" Taking a bow, the three vanished into the shadows. Separating to different areas to live a new life.

Two days later, the emperor announced the opening of the gates. A certain cat faunus was in the crowd who were cheering for a chance at peace, not knowing what this would entail for her.

Blake placed her personal bookmark on that last page. She had Combat Practice tomorrow, and would need her rest.

As she slept, she was excited for the next chapter. She knew what would happen, but a change of names and a few new add-ons made her feel giddy.

 **END**

 **A/N: And that's the intro. Kind of short I know, but most intros are. I'm still going to be working on Those Days, so don't worry. I notice the polls for the story are tied up. I was going to close them today, but it looks like we're at a tie breaker between Princess Beowulf and The Faunus King and Hero. By the way, this will be my first M rated fic. So expect some future lemons.**


	2. Foreign Devils

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

 **A/N: Hey guys! Jitterwhack here. I'm still working on The Faunus King and Hero, but I ran into a little bump on the road. I only watched the twelve episodes once, so I'm unsure how to type it out. So I'm rewatching Maoyuu again until I get a good memory of things. Reason is because most of the stuff I remember was some economic stuff like potatoes and merchants getting rich from war.**

 **Anyways! While I'm rewatching the 12 episodes, here's a Ninjas of Love chapter to show I'm still writing. Enjoy!**

Blake had the greatest plan for Grimm Studies class. No, it wasn't a way for Port to teach a real lesson without telling a long and boring tale. It was getting into the perfect seating arrangement that made her free to read her book without worry.

Sitting way in the back next to Nora and Ruby was a great plan. With all the wasted sugar they eat, Port's story knocked them out. And there was no chance anyone would be looking behind her. Not unless their semblance happened to be walking through walls. Hiding her novel behind a textbook, she started where she left off last time.

 **Chapter 1: Foreign Devils**

It had been two years since the opening of the gates. A lot had changed since then. The Oniwaban group had disbanded. True to Tucson's words, the moment all members had calmed down, a majority believed in peace through the Emperor's decision. Adam and a few other members still refused the idea to the point they became a terrorist group to go against the foreigners visiting.

Emperor Ren made it known that their group was not to be associated with all his people. The generals and all councilmen of the other world understood, as they too had their own problems to deal with on their side. But with the hardships came a few rewards. A new trade alliance had been formed. One that was run by both human and faunus.

Adam made a new Oniwaban group calling themselves the White Fang. But with that group came another group to combat against them. They called themselves Hunters. Sun, along with the rest of the old Oniwaban and a few humans, joined them in hopes to sway their old master to cease his terrorism. Blake was not among them.

Her days as an Oniwaban died, along with her hopes her master would accept change. Shattering her blade, she went off on her own journey to see how the peace would hold.

 **Benzaiten Port**

"C'mon Blake!" shouted a silver-eyed bat faunus. "They're almost here."

Blake was following the sister of her country's emperor, Ruby. Technically, she was his half sister. The former emperor had five wives, but only two were able to bear him children.

"Be patient princess." Blake said in a whisper. "Your brother said his arrival isn't for ten more minutes."

Over the two years, Blake had stayed as a ninja to protect over the emperor. A few White Fang have tried to sneak in, but were stopped by his majesty's elite guards. Blake was assigned as Ruby's protector when she was almost kidnapped in the middle of the night. Their relationship started as something small and nonexistent, but grew up to what they have today. Ruby saw her as a friend she could always talk to, and Blake saw her as her light of hope in times of darkness.

"Don't call me that!" Ruby whined. Grabbing Blake's cheek, she tugged it in a playful manner. "You wouldn't like it if I called you ninja now, would you?"

"Okay Ruby." Blake said with a chuckle. Before she could say anything else, the two heard a loud horn blow from the horizon and the many cheers of the citizens.

"Our emperor has returned!" shouted one bear faunus.

Ruby and Blake pushed by the crowd as they saw a giant battleship docking into port. It looked brand new and was decorated for the emperor's return. On the front side of the ship, it bore the name Misaka.

"He's back!" Ruby squealed while holding Blake's hand. The young princess was jumping on the balls of her feet trying to see over the crowd. There was no need as the crowd made way for the emperor as he walked off the ship.

"Elder brother!" Getting past the crowd, Ruby ran to Ren and stood in front him. Blake was behind her the whole time. "It's great to see you again."

As the two siblings chatted, Blake looked behind her liege to see a group of men standing behind him taking the scenery in. The first person she took notice of was who she presumed to be the leader of the group; a man who had some stubble and was wearing a cape. She could tell he was observing the crowds, looking for any hostiles.

"Emperor." The man interrupted, gaining his attention. "I know you haven't seen your sister for months now, but we need to get you two somewhere safe and discuss the matter at hand."

"You're right." Ren said tiredly. Grabbing Ruby's hand he motioned for her to follow before turning to Blake. "Blake, I want you to scout the roofs. Be discrete."

With a nod, Blake took to the roofs.

"Jaune, follow her. Be her back up." Said the leader of the group behind the emperor. Ruby watched as a blonde man Blake's age took to the roofs after her. He wasn't as fast or as elegant as her, but he was able to catch up in his own way. To Ruby, it looked like he was flying.

"It would be better if we had two people looking out for us instead of just one Emperor." The man explained. "I hope you're okay with this."

Ren simply nodded as they took off. Pulling his sister's hand, he led them to a carriage where he, Ruby, and the leader of the foreign men sat together while another drove to the palace.

As the ride was silent with Ruby looking out the window to see how Blake faired, she saw her scouting the area while the blonde man was a few meters behind surveying another area. After a few minutes, Ruby thought it was time to beak the silence.

"Um, Mr…" Ruby inquired.

""Branwen. Qrow Branwen." He said with his arms folded with a relaxed smile. "Your brother talked about you a few times."

"Okay Mr. Branwen." Ruby said. "I wanted to know who you guys are."

"We'll tell you at the castle Ruby." Ren said with his eyes closed. "It's not safe to tell information out in the open."

"But-" Ruby tried to argue.

"Listen to your brother little princess." Qrow said kindly. "We need to be silent of what's to come."

Grumbling for a second, Ruby decided to look to the roofs and follow Blake. From how it looked, Blake was having a good time staying far away from the blonde. Suddenly, a new question popped into her head.

"Who's the blonde guy following Blake?" she asked Qrow.

"…I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you about him." Qrow said, looking out the window for a bit to see his subordinate. "His name is Jaune Arc. You could say he's an apprentice of mine. The ex-prince of Arcadia."

"Are you sure it was wise to tell her that here?" Ren said with narrowed eyes.

"It wouldn't matter to her or the enemies." Qrow defended. "Jaune is nothing like the blood that flows through his veins."

"What do you mean by ex-prince?" Ruby asked with worry. What if he was a criminal? What if they were mercenaries?

"You'll figure that out sometime." The cape-wearing leader said after leaning back to relax. "I suggest brushing up on Arcadia to see for yourself."

After that, the ride to the carriage was nothing but silent.

 **Palace Gates**

Getting off the carriage first, Ruby waited for her friend and protector before following her brother and their guest. Lagging behind, Ruby opted to ask Blake questions.

"Do you know anything about the man that was scouting with you Blake?" Ruby asked in a whisper.

"No Ruby." Blake said with a huff. "I thought I'd need to slow down for him to follow, but he was adept in catching up with us the whole time."

"I asked about him on the ride here." The princess continued to whisper. "Blake …what do you know about Arcadia?"

At that question, Blake had to suppress a growl in her throat at the name.

"Arcadia was one of the places that was highly against all faunus." Blake said, remembering all the images and stories Adam had told her about. "They were a prosperous country to the humans, but a hell on this world to all faunus who entered. Every faunus that was put into Arcadia became a slave. The rule was under a monarchy. I don't know much about the royals, but I heard that this generation had seven princesses and one prince. Luckily the prince was pronounced dead."

"But he's not dead Blake." Whispered Ruby in haste. "The man that was following you was the former prince of Arcadia."

Looking forward, Blake had to restrain herself from attacking the blonde where he stood. He was currently standing in front of the council meeting room observing a painting. Before she could march up to him, Ruby beat her to it.

"Hello." She greeted with an awkward smile. Blake was prepared to strike him if he showed any hostility. "I was …wondering where the others were."

"They're in that room having a meeting." He said while looking at the door. "Aren't you going to attend it?"

"Ren told me I'm not part of it." She said while kicking the floor. "Maybe you could answer a few of my question? You're leader said I could get answers once we're in the palace. And …here we are."

Thinking it over, Jaune decided it would be okay to give her some answers. "Fire away."

"Great!" Ruby clapped her hands together. "First one. …Who are you guys?"

"…Do you mean each of us, or our group?" The blonde said with a smile.

"Your whole group."

"I guess you could call us renegades." He said unsure. "We don't really have a specific name, but we do have a cheer. Renegades for life."

"Blake." Ruby looked to her friend. "What does renegade mean?"

"It means traitor Ruby." Blake said, never taking her gaze off the former prince.

"Thanks." Turning back to Jaune, Ruby continued. "Does that mean you fought on the faunus side during the war?"

"I did." Jaune specified himself. "A few of the others joined after the war ended."

"Wow." Ruby said in wonder. "That sounds amazing."

"Why are you guys here?" Blake cut in. Ruby looked at her, hearing the hidden anger in her tone. Turning back to Jaune, she saw he could hear her anger too.

"We're here to capture Adam Taurus." He said with conviction.

That answer was not what Blake was expecting. "W-why?"

"We know he's the leader of the White Fang." Jaune started. "For the past year and a half, his group has caused terrorism on both sides of the world. We thought his group only targeted humans, but we were wrong. During a meeting in the Dust Empire, a faunus representative that went by the name Fox and his grouped were slaughtered in the meeting room along with the rest of the humans."

Blake knew of that meeting. It was meant to solidify the peace between the two countries. It was never specified why it was cancelled, so the people were unaware and thought of it as a silent territorial war. Was Adam really planning to cause a world war?

"How do you know it was him?" Blake shouted. Ruby looked in fear seeing her friend losing herself. "How are you not sure it wasn't another group that attacked? It could have been a human group that could have done it!"

"Because we have three witnesses." Qrow said opening the door. Looking at the three, he saw a princess shaking in fear, a cat faunus ready to fight, and his apprentice sweating where he stood. "Me, and the two surviving princesses of the Dust Empire. We saw Adam himself break into the meeting room and slaughter with that red sword of his. I'm sure you know all about it. Don't you. Former Oniwaban."

Losing her senses, Blake unsheathed her sword and charged the leader of the renegades. Ruby yelled for her to stop, but it fell on deaf ears. Before the two girls knew what happened, Blake was on lying on the floor on her back with Jaune pointing a riding crop at her throat.

"Don't point your blade at my master." Blake stared with wide eyes at Jaune. For a moment, she saw herself saying the exact same thing when Adam was in trouble.

"Don't go defending others on a whim." Qrow said after slapping Jaune on the back of his head. "And don't call me master. You'll make me look bad."

As Ruby picked her off the floor, Blake stared at the two as they bickered. The sight reminded her of her and her former master. It tugged on her chest remembering the good times she had.

"Are you alright Blake?" Looking at the silver eyes staring at her in worry, Blake could only nod. "I think you should apologize."

"That won't be necessary." Qrow cut in. "On to important news, we have finished the meeting and have come to an agreement."

"Jaune." He continued in a commanding tone. "You'll be staying here to guard the princess while me and the rest of the renegades search for Adam and his group."

"But-" Before Jaune and Blake could protest, Qrow continued.

"The emperor believes that with his return, the White Fang will try to enter the palace again." He explained. "I'm sure you and Blake will be able to handle anything that comes your way."

"You're not sending me because of who I am aren't you?" Jaune muttered darkly.

Before any of them knew what happened, Qrow had Jaune under his foot without any struggle. "When did you get smart?"

"That's the hidden reason." Qrow said in a low tone. "With you around, anyone who recognizes you will give us a hard time. We're going in stealth Jaune. And you're the biggest target we have."

Getting off the floor, Jaune excused himself to wait outside.

"Sorry about that." Qrow said to the girls in a casual tone. "He's determined to prove his worth on the renegades. I hope you treat him kindly. He's still a child under all that brashness."

"Maybe I should go talk with him." Not waiting for a reply, Ruby ran off in Jaune's direction.

After a few minutes, she found him leaning over one of the rails looking at the city. Not trying to be sneaky, she sidestepped until she was a foot away from him. When he didn't say a word for two minutes, Ruby thought she should break the ice.

"Every party needs a pooper, that's why they invited you, party pooper. Party pooper." She sang. His laugh was the reaction that she was waiting for. After a moment of sharing a laugh, she decided to get serious. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"…" After a few seconds, he decided to talk. "Do you know what I meant when I said 'it's because of who I am' Ruby?"

"You mean because you're the former prince of a kingdom that mistreated my kind?" Ruby asked bluntly.

"…Yes." Jaune deadpanned. "The reason I'm a renegade is because I turned against my whole kingdom. I turned my back against all the humans during the time of war and aided all the faunus instead."

"Do you regret it?" Ruby asked.

"No!" he said quickly. "I knew the risks of turning sides. But I thought that after all of this, that maybe, just maybe that the faunus wouldn't group me with my homeland. I gave up everything to do what I thought was right. And now both sides hate me. The only place I belong are with the renegades."

"That's not true." Ruby said grabbing his hand. "I like you."

"Thank you Ruby." He said with a little tears showing. "I needed that."

"I hope you're not going to be crying when you're guarding me." Ruby joked. "Enemies will think its open season to attack me."

"Well little princess you won't be disappointed." Jaune said puffing his chest out. "You're being guarded by one of the well trained members of the renegades."

"Ooh." Ruby played along. "Are you going to smack them with your mighty riding crop?"

As the two joked, a certain cat faunus hiding on the ceiling was deep in thought after hearing the blonde's confession.

' _Maybe I was being too hard on him.'_ Blake thought. _'It's not his fault he was born into a royal bloodline of slavers.'_

As the night followed, Ruby was currently sitting on her futon planning for the next day.

"Blake?" she called out. In a few seconds, Blake had jumped down from the secret compartment from the ceiling.

"You called Ruby?" By this time, the two of them would be retelling of the day's events and sharing their thoughts on them.

"I want you to be honest with me." She said in a commanding tone. "What do you think of Jaune?"

After a few seconds, Blake exhales before telling her thoughts. "I don't think he is competent in protecting you. No one here knows what the prince of Arcadia looks like so we don't have to worry about him being targeted soon. But-"

"Blake." Ruby cut in. "I meant whether you trust him or like him. Not his skills."

"…I don't know how I feel Ruby." Blake said while looking her in the eyes. "My instincts tell me that I'm trapped in a deadly battle with something dangerous, but my mind is telling me to fight him. It's suffocating being in the same place as him."

Moving closer to her, Ruby grabbed Blake in a soft embrace. "Why don't you sleep with me tonight?"

"What?" Blake pushed back. "I-I can't. I'm supposed to be watching over you."

"Then you can watch over me by my side." Ruby pushed on. "Don't make me turn it into an order."

"…Fine." Giving up, the two set up another futon next to Ruby's. As they fell asleep, Blake had a haunting dream.

 **Dream**

 _Blake was walking through the halls of the castle. The normally busy halls during the morning were quiet, and devoid of people._

" _Ruby?" she called out. "Emperor Lie? Anyone?"_

 _Entering a room, Blake suddenly felt something tied around her neck. Grabbing at it, she could tell it was a collar. As she tried to yank it off, she heard two loud slaps before falling to her knees followed by pain on her legs._

" _It's time you learnt your place." Said a voice behind her, grabbing her by the hair. Turning around, Blake narrowed her eyes to see it was Jaune._

" _What do you think you're doing?" she snarled. Gaining the advantage, she swung a fist at him, only for it to be caught easily. Gripping her hand tight, he twisted it and pushed her up against the wall with his body._

" _I told you." He whispered into her ear. "You're going to learn your place."_

 _Before she knew what was happening, she was tied in a teardrop hogtie position. Looking up, Jaune was holding his riding crop while looking her in the eye. As she tried to look away from him, he grabbed her by the chin to force her to look at him._

" _Don't look away." Blake could feel his breath on her lips. Snarling, she was about to bite his hand, but was stopped when he forced his lips on her. Blake tried to struggle, but soon found herself enjoying it. As they released for air, before Blake could make a smile, Jaune whipped her left breast._

" _Who said you could enjoy yourself?" He whispered into her ear before nipping it. Spinning her to where she was facing away from him, Blake felt him spread her legs and hold onto her hips. "It looks like you're wet just from that kiss."_

 _Before she could deny anything, he started whipping her again._

" _Do you want it?" he asked while still whipping her. "Do you really want it that bad?"_

" _No!" she cried out. He started whipping harder. As she tried to struggle, Blake could feel herself reaching her peak. Just as she was about to climax, the feeling was gone the moment the whipping stopped. "Wha?"_

" _Don't stop!" Blake gasped at the words that escaped her mouth. She could hear him laughing at her._

" _I thought you didn't enjoy it." He taunted. She felt him snake an arm around to pinch her nipple hard. "Let's try that again. But with more honesty this time."_

" _Do you want this?" He said while tweaking her nipple. "Do you want me to stop?"_

" _No." Blake whimpered. "Don't stop."_

 _She gasped feeling him enter her. Her hymen was broken due to her training, but she was still untouched. Many women in the Oniwaban had told of the times they had their adventures, but she never believed she would experience it herself._

" _What's your name?" Jaune grunted while thrusting deep into her. "Say your name!"_

" _Blake!" she moaned in pleasure before yelping when he whipped her back with the riding crop._

" _Wrong!" Jaune snarled while pumping harder. "Say your name!"_

" _Blake!" she cried. Another whip. She was in the middle of pain and pleasure._

" _That's not it!" Jaune snarled while pushing himself deeper. "Say your name!"_

" _Blake!" she cried out. She was so close to her release. Just one more whip and she'd reach her peak._

 **End Dream**

"Blake!" Ruby shouted, shaking her friend awake. "Blake! Wake up!"

Opening her eyes in surprise, Blake screamed while flailing around. "What? Where?"

Looking to her friend, Ruby was worried for her friend. She was wincing and moaning in her sleep. The last time she had done so was when she had nightmares. She thought she was over it, but here she was again seeing her friend waking up and panting in sweat.

"Was it another nightmare, Blake?" she asked in concern.

Looking at Ruby, Blake couldn't tell her about her dream. "I-It was."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Ruby asked trying to get closer to Blake.

Feeling her nether areas wet from her dream, Blake placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder to stop her from getting closer.

"I'm fine Ruby." Blake said calmly. "They're just nightmares. Nothing else."

As she eased her back into sleep, Blake lifted her covers to see she had stained the futon. She would have to throw it into the washing area in the morning discretely without any of the workers seeing her. Going back to sleep, she had something she needed to confirm when morning came.

As morning came, Blake woke up early to dispose of the sheets and futon. Ruby would still be asleep, which meant she had enough time to confirm her thoughts.

Sneaking through the hidden compartments, she went over to Jaune's room. Sliding the ceiling open, Blake silently snuck to his bedside. Seeing a large lump, Blake was unimpressed by his carelessness. Looking around, she found it: the riding crop.

Reaching for it, Blake would see for herself if what she felt in her dreams and what she would feel in real life would be the same. Just as she was about to grab it, a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the covers.

As she struggled, she felt the other hand grasp her head before pushing it hard on the futon. She was now facedown with her arm behind her back and her assaulter on top of her. As the covers were thrown off, Blake moved her head to see the man holding her down. She immediately regretted sneaking into his room, because she learnt something new about Jaune Arc. He slept in the buff.

As she tried to struggle more, Blake was able to move her legs freely. Shifting her legs so she could lift her hips, she gasped as she felt something hard in between her cheeks.

"Get off!" Blake yelled. Using her free hand, she tried pinching his arm since lifting it was out of the question.

Feeling pain in his arm, Jaune came fully awake before looking down. Seeing Blake under him, and feeling his crotch between he cheeks, he immediately jumped off her before wrapping his lower half with the covers.

"Why are you in here?" Jaune asked with a blush.

"Why are you naked?!" Blake asked back after getting off the futon.

"It's hot at night." He argued. "And you still haven't answered why you're in here? More importantly, how'd you get in? The door was locked!"

"I'm here to collect you. Ruby will be waking up soon, and it's our job to guard her." She half-lied quickly. True, they would be guarding Ruby, and true she would be waking up soon; but Ruby herself would met up with Jaune at the courtyard.

Seeing that he was about to put his clothes on, Blake opted to look away and wait for him to finish.

"Blake." Jaune said while fixing his belt. "Do you …hate me?"

"Why would you think that?" She continued to look away from him.

"…You know who I am." He said. "I know you do. It's obvious with the way you stare at me. Please be honest."

Blake was now nervous. Would the dream she had last night come true. She was in his room. His riding crop was holstered to his side. Would he be able to tell if she lied?

"I…" Blake started. "I don't know."

"What?"

"I don't know how I should feel about you." Blake said while gripping her hands tight. "You're the prince of the country known for it's cruelty to my kind! But at the same time …you also betrayed them to fight for our kind. But my instincts tell me I should be afraid of you."

Getting up, she faced him and ignored that he was in the middle of buttoning his shirt. "So maybe you can tell me! Why do I feel this way? Is it hate? Fear? I don't know what I'm feeling for you! But it's infuriating and confusing!"

"My master once told me something." Jaune said after a few seconds of thought. "It was when the faunus we were able to free in Arcadia tried to turn on me. People will always try to find a target to hate when they're hurt. But if you give into their actions, then the cycle of hate will continue. I am the former prince. And your people have suffered by my blood. But I want to change that Blake."

Standing in front of her, he gives her a hand to stand. "Give me a chance to show you that I'm not my people."

' _He's determined to prove his worth on the renegades. I hope you treat him kindly. He's still a child under all that brashness.'_ Qrow's words repeated themselves in Blake's mind. He was right. Jaune wanted to prove his worth. But it wasn't just to the renegades. It was to everyone his people have wronged. Taking his hand, Blake accepted his offer.

"And that class is-" Ported continued on.

BRRRING!

"Oh. I guess we ran out of time. We'll continue tomorrow. Remember: Stay vigilante!"

As the students walked out, Blake quickly tucked her book away, before meeting up with JNPR and the rest of her team.

"You sure took your time Blake." Yang teased.

"I was just deep in thought." Blake said while moving over to Jaune. "Say, Jaune. Have you ever wondered what it would be like to learn fee-running?"

After that, Jaune had a new training schedule. It was nighttime sparring with Pyrrha and morning parkour with Blake.

 **END CHAPTER 1**

 **A/N: Hey guys. I know I haven't been updating lately, but I've been busy with health and schoolwork. Still watching Maoyuu. Downloading is a b**ch. And I just saw Vol 3. AND I LOVED IT!**


	3. Royal Challenge

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

 **A/N: Hey guys! Jitterwhack here. I noticed I've been updating Those Days a lot more than NoL, so I made some chapters to upload. Those Days chapter 15 is still in the works. After binge watching the 12 episodes, I have an idea of how to write it and who to use for the cast. Problem is that with all the economics explained, I need to find a way to not make it just a copy paste of the characters themselves.**

 **Anyways! On with the fic!**

* * *

Things were going great with Jaune. After getting over the whole Reverse Hikaru Genji Plan, Blake felt she was a lot closer to Jaune just as a much as Pyrrha. Not only did they work out in the mornings together, but they also shared stories about each other and sometimes just exchanged opinions on shows and other literatures.

Today though, Jaune was currently taking a break after she and Pyrrha had made him do continuous squats. So here she was, alone in her dorm. Zwei, the little slobbering mutt, was locked in the restroom mysteriously after Blake had caught him rolling in her backpack. Weiss and Yang were off shopping, and Ruby was with the other leaders of JNPR, SSSN, and CFVY to get a clubroom of their own from Miss Goodwitch. Getting a rare opportunity like this, she took out her edited copy of Ninja's of Love and continued onto the next chapter.

 **Chapter 2: Royal Challenge**

"Dodge!" Blake shouted before aiming an overhead swing with her sword toward Jaune.

With trained reflexes, Jaune had sidestepped the swing and swung with a side slash only to have his katana kicked out of his hands and five feet away from him him.

"Again?" Blake shouted frustrated. She sheathed her blade and went to pick up the practice katana before looking at the renegade prince. "This is the ninth time! How do you expect to guard Princess Ruby if you can't even use a katana properly?"

Blake had given Jaune a chance to prove his worth after they had a talk three days ago. After that, things were a bit okay between them once she saw he held no hate or racism to anyone. Noticing his lack of weaponry, Blake herself had acquired a simple katana for him to use. His riding crop was not as intimidating for someone who would be guarding the princess. Having him wear the clothing and using the weaponry of her country would have him stand out less.

Sadly, he was unaccustomed to the ways of her country's sword style. So Blake had decided to tutor him in the basics of the katas and other forms. But after many trials, even she was beginning to lose hope in him learning the swordplay.

"I'm sorry." Jaune mumbled while nursing his hand while picking up the katana.

"Sorry isn't going to keep Ruby safe." She said through gritted teeth.

"Blake!" Ruby scolded from the sidelines. She had made it known that she would always stick close to watch them train.

"I'm sorry Ruby." Blake huffed tiredly. "But it's almost like he isn't interested in learning at all."

"But he has the basics down." She argued calmly. "He hasn't completely mastered it, but even I can see he knows how to swing the blade properly."

"I hope I'm not interrupting your training." Emperor Ren said, walking into the courtyard. The three immediately bowed before him. Seeing Jaune holding a katana, Ren walked up to him in curiosity. "Jaune, what are you doing?"

"Practicing your county's sword style …my liege." Jaune said uncertain. Ren shook his head at his answer.

"You are wasting your time." He stated bluntly.

"Elder Brother!" Ruby gasped. This was the first she had ever heard him talk down to someone in such a way. Seeing that he was being misunderstood, Ren quickly corrected his statement.

"I don't mean it in a bad way!" He said slightly panicked. "I meant you already have a method of fighting. I've even seen it myself when you sparred with the other renegades. Learning another fighting style would be a waste when you should be refining what you already have."

"It was my idea to train him in our style, my liege." Blake said, still on her knees. "With Jaune as he is, he would attract more attention than the princess."

"With how he is now, I can rest easy that Ruby is being watched by him." Ren defended Jaune. "Remembering my time with him, I'd say he would be a match for you Blake."

"If you say so my liege." Blake said, looking down in shame. She may have said she would give Jaune a chance, but there was a part of her that didn't like being compared to him as an equal skill-wise.

"Onto the reason why I am here in the first place." The Emperor said, changing the subject. "We will be having guests arriving today. The two princesses of the Dust Empire to be exact."

"Yay! Weiss is coming to visit!" Ruby shouted in joy. She scrambled to her feet and held her brother in a hug. "Did they say what time they would be arriving?"

"Princess Weiss is currently standing in front of you." A new voice said through the courtyard. Looking to the source of the statement, Ruby and the rest saw a white-haired girl a few years older than Ruby standing at the entrance. Said girl was dressed in a white dress that cascaded down to her ankles. On her head was a tiara that was also a veil that cascaded to her shoulders. "I hope my entrance wasn't too rude."

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted in joy while running up to her. Getting close, she held the visiting princess in a tight hug. "It's so good to see you. Did you miss me? Did you?"

"…Nope." The white princess had a fake frown before it broke into a chuckle and returning the hug. "Ok! Yes! I've been looking forward to seeing you!"

"Those two know each other?" Jaune whispered to Blake as the two princesses chatted.

"Yes." She answered. "When the gates were opened, Ruby had followed Ren to one of the meetings in the Dust Empire a year ago. Things were rocky at first, but the two quickly became friends."

"Is that who I think it is?" Weiss gasped while clambering up to them with Ruby in tow.

Jaune was panicking, thinking that the Dust princess had recognized him. Standing straight, he was prepared for his cover to be blown, but was confused when Weiss passed him to walk up to Blake.

"Blake!" She said while grasping her hands, shocking her. "I see you are still Ruby's personal guard."

"…I'm happy you remember me Princess Weiss." Blake bowed with a small blush.

"And who is this?" Weiss said looking over to Jaune who was still standing a few inches close to Blake. She immediately grew a mischievous smirk looking at the two, before sharing that look with Ruby who caught on. "Did you get married over the time I haven't seen you? Ruby, how could you not write to me about this?"

"This is all new to me too Weiss." Ruby played along. "Jaune is new here, but the way Blake has been kicking him around, I'm sure to believe that the two were secretly married."

"I know what you two are doing." Blake said through a heavy blush and narrowed eyes. "And I will not feed this …this joke you two are doing to rile me up."

"I guess it was futile." Weiss sighed. She turned back to Jaune. "But really? Who are you?"

"I'm…" Jaune hesitated.

"His name is Jaune Arc." Ruby supplied, seeing his nervousness.

"…Oh." Weiss said simply. Her cheerful mood quickly changed to uncertainty. "Um …It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Jaune said in a sad tone. "…I'm going to head off and scout the area."

Not waiting for a reply, he quickly ran out of the courtyard.

"Weiss?" Ruby called to her fellow princess in concern. "Do you know who he is?"

"I don't just know him Ruby." Weiss said in a sad tone. "I know of all the things he has done."

"What?" Ruby whispered in worry. She hoped her friend was not one of those that looked to her new guard in hate.

"Don't misunderstand!" She said quickly looking over to the three in the room. "I don't judge him by what his people have done. …But I know exactly of what he did to gain the title known by all royals on the Human side as The Renegade Prince."

"What did he do?" Blake asked; her curiosity peaked.

"He-" Weiss started.

"PRINCESS SCHNEE!" Ren shouted. The three women looked to him in surprise, remembering he was still in the room. His face held a stern look but his eyes held some sadness. "I don't think Jaune would appreciate having more people knowing what he has done to gain such a title without his consent."

"My apologies Emperor." Weiss bowed, used to the custom. "And you are right. It is his story to tell."

 **At the castle entrance**

Jaune was overseeing the Dust Empire's guards entering the gates on one of the roofs. A festival was being prepared for the Emperor's safe return along with the gift the Human Council had given as a sign of trust. He was happy he fought for the faunus. It was nice to see an equality he didn't see growing up. Putting a hand into his shirt pocket, he fondled a pendant given to him by someone he considered special while he was still the prince of Arcadia. While remembering her, he was pulled out of it hearing a commotion down below.

"Watch it!" Shouted one of the Dust soldiers while pushing one of the castle guards down. He was heavily armored and muscular. Strapped to his side was a mace that looked even heavier. "Filthy faunus!"

"Lieutenant!" One of his subordinates whispered. "I'm sure neither of the princesses would approve of the way you are acting."

"But they won't know, will they?" The lieutenant said with a sneer, looking over his subordinate and the faunus he pushed down. "Now get out of my sight."

Before Jaune could follow the lieutenant around, Blake had appeared beside him to inform him that Ruby was calling for him. Turning back to the officer, Jaune remembered the man's face for future reference.

 **A few minutes later**

"How do I look, you two?" Ruby asked her two guards. She was wearing a dark red kimono with a black and silver sash wrapped around her. The design itself had some black and white rose petals on the bottom. Jaune clapped for her with a smile while Blake fixed a few stray hairs in front of her face.

"You look wonderful Ruby." Weiss said behind her. Walking up to them, they saw she was wearing a whitish blue kimono with a simple red sash wrapped around her. Giving a twirl, she asked her friend on her appearance.

"It looks great on you!" Ruby gushed while grasping the Dust princess's hands. Looking over to her two guards, she saw they also approved of her appearance.

"Princess?" Jaune called out to Weiss.

"Yes?" Both Ruby and Weiss said at the same time. Both turned to each other before turning back to Jaune.

"…Weiss." He clarified. After getting an 'oh' from both of them he continued. "I'd like to know where your personal guard is."

"My guard is currently with Emperor Ren and my older sister." Weiss said, playing with a bell on her sash. "She's the captain of the Dust Empire's royal guards, so she still needs to uphold her duties as such."

"That's amazing." He said impressed. He was also happy her personal guard wasn't the lieutenant he saw earlier.

"She's also quite famous." She started to brag. "She was a member of The Paragons and was nicknamed The Red Goddess."

"Oh great." Jaune muttered while massaging his temples.

"Is there something wrong Jaune?" Ruby asked, noticing his ire.

"Let's just say that Renegades and Paragons have a not so clean history during the wartime." He chuckled nervously.

"You don't have to worry!" Weiss said quickly while holding her hands out, knowing of the Renegades. "I've personally talked with her. She was on the Human side, so I'm sure there will be no frictions."

By this point Jaune was at a mix of chuckling and crying at the same time.

"Jaune …was on the Renegade side that fought for the faunus." Ruby said uncomfortably to her royal friend.

"Well…" Weiss tried to think of something to amend things. "…Maybe she's over the group history?"

"We'll see." He muttered nervously before changing his mood to something happier. "But back to how you two look, I'd give a castle for a dance with both of you."

"Well… you know… I already have a castle… hehe… thank you!" Ruby gushed at the compliment with a small blush.

"Just a castle?" Weiss teased with a raised eyebrow.

As the three joked around, Blake watched with a small smile on her face. That feeling of danger she felt around Jaune was still there. But unlike how intese it felt on the first day, it was now just a small ember. Maybe it is true that he is equal to her skill-wise, but the more rational part of her was happy he was on her side. The dreams though were another thing. Remembering one a few days ago caused a small blush to form on her face.

"Blake!" Weiss clapped her friends in front of the cat faunus's face. Ruby had covered her bat ears to avoid the sharp sound it made.

"Huh? What?" Blake muttered, getting out of her daydream.

"I asked if you planned on changing into a kimono soon." Weiss repeated with hands on her hips.

"I'm …not going to be wearing one." She answered with a blush. "Besides, I'm supposed to be guarding you two."

"But we have both the Dust soldiers and the castle's royal guards watching the whole area." Ruby argued. "Please?"

"…Fine." Blake gave in to her princess's silver eyes. "But only if Jaune has to dress up too."

"We sent him off to change while you were daydreaming." Weiss pointed to the door said blonde had left from. "Speaking of: What were you daydreaming about?"

"Nothing!" Blake quickly denied. Seeing the two friends sharing a look, she quickly walked out before they could push for more. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

 **Ten minutes later**

"Kind of disappointing." Ruby said with a pout looking at Blake's attire. She was wearing a simple black and white hakama with her hair tied in a ponytail.

"Indeed." Weiss said, rubbing her chin with a smirk. "You'll have a hard time wooing Jaune tonight."

"We're not like that!" Blake denied with a blush.

"If you say so." Weiss waved off. Hearing someone clear his throat behind them, all three girls turned around to see Jaune wearing the same thing as Blake. "…And your chances just went up higher."

 **An hour later**

 **At the Festival**

Blake was having a fun time. True to what Ruby said, the elite royal guards were stationed in every corner of the festival. While watching over the two princesses, they had run into Emperor Ren and Lady Winter who invited them to join them. The two were seated drinking at a stall surrounded by ten guards each who were specially trained for their safety. Weiss's guard was said to be roaming the area.

"I heard from Weiss you have a Renegade as a guard." Winter said to Ren with a small tint of pink to her cheeks while eyeing Jaune. "And a very dangerous one too."

Ren chuckled at her statement and Jaune's blush at the compliment. "While I was away, I learned many things about him. The stories of his actions, and the man himself are two very different things. And I have to say …me having a Renegade is no different from your Paragon captain."

"Semantics." She waved off. "She was actually recruited after that tragedy with the White Fang."

"…" Ren stayed quiet. The subject of that incident was tragic to both of them. Ren had lost Fox, one of his childhood friends that he truly cared for. And Winter and Weiss had lost their father. "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." Winter said somnberly.

"But he was one of my men!" He argued with a few tears, the alcohol loosening his inhibitions. This was the second time Ruby had seen her brother cry. The first was when their father had passed away. "If I hadn't opened the gates in the first place-"

"If you hadn't opened your gates, me and my sister would never have become good friends with you and yours." Winter cut him off and looking to Ruby and Weiss. "What happened was a tragedy not by you, but by a selfish man acting on his accord. I blame Adam for the attack, not you."

"Onto more joyful news," Winter said, changing the subject while gaining a small blush. Weiss knew what was coming and hid her face behind her hands. "If you have a Renegade here, then the leader should be around too. Correct?"

"Yes?" The bat faunus said, unsure where she was going with this. Winter took another gulp from her cup before continuing.

"Is he here right now?" She asked a little too sweetly. Ren and Ruby now understood what was happening. The elder princess had feelings for her savior. Ruby was silently cheering for her, whilst Jaune was holding back his laughter once his leader got wind of this information.

"I'm sorry to say, but Qrow and the rest of his men are off searching for Adam as we speak. Jaune was left here to be a guard to Ruby as agreed by the two of us." Ren explained. Getting a nudge from Ruby and seeing her pleading eyes, he saw Winter was now looking downtrodden. "I can't say where he is for his safety, but I'm sure you may see him before you leave."

"That's good to know." She said in a sad tone sipping her drink.

"I don't know if this may help." Jaune piped in. "But Mas-. Qrow doesn't have anyone in his life besides his men and me at the moment."

"I see." The elder princess said with a calculative grin. "I find that information …very helpful young man. Now why don't you and the others run along now while the emperor and I talk business."

Getting dragged away by both Weiss and Ruby, Blake and Jaune were taken to a number of stalls that had games with many prizes. They still hadn't run into Weiss's guard, but that was fine by Jaune. The last they needed was a possibility of two old foes meeting in a joyful area.

After a few hours, the group was attracted to a growing crowd cheering in the center of the festival.

"What's going on?" Weiss asked one of the locals.

"Princess Weiss!" The local bowed, recognizing her. "There is a match between your Lieutenant and one of the local fighters."

As people made way for the two princesses and their guards, Jaune saw the same lieutenant fighting a deer faunus. And by the looks of things, the deer faunus was losing judging by how swollen his face was.

Seeing the princess, the lieutenant made quick work of the deer faunus by knocking him down with a smash. As the human referee counted to ten, the bulky fighter had walked over to the four of them.

"Impressed princess?" He asked, flexing one arm.

"Hardly." Weiss said coldly with a steely gaze. This was the first Jaune had heard her talk so coldly. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm simply showing this back water country the strength of the real world." He said with a smarmy smirk. Seeing Ruby, he spat at her feet. "See that little bat? That's the power of the winning side. If you feel like giving your country some power, follow me to my quarters after this."

"How dare you!" Blake made to charge the lieutenant but was stopped by Jaune holding her shoulders. "Jaune! Let. Me. Go!"

"No." Weiss said infuriated by the whole event. "Let me speak first."

Taking a deep breath, she turned to her officer. "Lieutenant Winchester. I am not happy at all by what you are doing. From the moment we have arrived, you have been nothing but a nuisance. I thought a simple slap on the wrist would do you good, but then you go and say such things to a close friend of mine, WHO SO HAPPENS TO BE THE PRINCESS OF THIS COUNTRY! My sister and I love and respect this country and its people. And I had hoped the company I keep around me would learn the same. You are a prime example of what I abhor the most!"

"You tell him princess!" Shouted a local who heard the lieutenant's words to their princess. Weiss gave the local a sparing glance in gratitude.

"Well …So what?" He said as if it didn't matter. "All these people are weaklings and here we are pandering to their needs? They lost the war. Surrendered like the animals that they are! Arcadia had it right the whole time befo-"

SLAP!

Whatever Winchester was about to say was halted by Jaune slapping him hard with his riding crop. Recovering from the slap, the officer looked to his assaulter with a smirk.

"You shouldn't have done that." He snarled, rubbing the cheek Jaune slapped. "Assaulting an officer? That's a life time in jail."

"He did no such thing." Weiss stated coldly with arms crossed. "He simply challenged you to a match. Isn't that right, Jaune?"

"Very." He replied equally cold. Blake and Ruby both shivered at his tone. To Blake, it was the same tone he used in her dreams. To Ruby, this was the first time she had seen her friend this angry. "I challenge you to a match in this very ring. Do you accept?"

"I accept." Winchester said with a cruel grin. "And when you lose, I'll have you watch me have my way with all these weaklings."

After a few minutes, Jaune was stripped of his clothing and was now wearing tattered shorts with his fists and feet wrapped. He was currently sitting at a corner of the ring, waiting for the bell sound.

"Do you even know how to fight with your fists?" Ruby asked him in concern. Looking at her, his gazed softened before patting her on the head.

"It was the first thing I was taught." Jaune answered, never taking his eyes off Winchester. Blake had that feeling again. The feeling that she was looking at a dangerous beast. Only it wasn't her the best was hunting, but the man it was caged with. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't want this."

"Good evening everybody!" Weiss shouted in the center of the ring. The crowd instantly paid close attention as she announced the fight. "I, Princess Weiss would like to present to you the match of a lifetime: A fight between two highly trained men. In the red corner, trained from the Dust Empire: Lieutenant Cardin Winchester!"

Cardin goaded his subordinates to cheer for him. Getting a roaring cheer from them, he raised both fists in the air and posed for the crowd.

"And in the blue corner, representing this country, and trained by the Renegades: Jaune Arc!"

The only ones to clap for him were Ruby, Weiss, and Blake. The rest of the faunus didn't know who he was, but they were skeptical of a human representing them. Cardin was laughing at the sight of him not getting much support from the people he was representing.

"Are both fighters ready?" Weiss shouted. Getting a nod between the two, she got out of the ring, and the bell rung.

The two were instantly in the center of the ring. Cardin was throwing blows that the crowd could feel while Jaune simply dodged everything. A few had hit his shoulders and lower abdomen, but he was still moving at a quick pace.

"Come on Jaune!" Ruby shouted from his corner. "Throw a punch! Kick him!"

"Go on the offensive Arc!" Blake shouted next to her. She was still infuriated by the officer's words. To make things worse, she could tell a few of the locals were now looking at the two princesses from the Dust Empire in a bad light.

After a swing had gotten him straight in the chest, Jaune stopped moving and opened his guard to show his chest and face. The crowd cheering for Cardin cheered louder thinking the match would soon be over. Taking the opening, Cardin reared back his fist for a heavy blow.

"IDIOT! HE BAITED YOU!" Shouted a red-haired woman in Cardin's corner over the cheers.

Hearing the warning, Cardin was too late in stopping as he felt an onslaught of haymakers pierce his body. Closing to guard himself, he felt the onslaught continue to sting his arms. Getting irritated, he swings with a back hand to stop the onslaught but felt more of the blows hitting his face and causing quick swelling.

"Blake." Ruby whispered, never taking her eyes off the fight. "Jaune is just jabbing him with one arm, right?"

"It might look like that Ruby, but its much more." She replied, counting the number of swings Jaune was throwing. "They may be jabs, but from the looks of things, Cardin is feeling a heavy amount of haymakers hammering into him."

"Amazing." Ruby whispered in awe. The crowd grew quiet seeing the tables turned.

"DON'T STEP BACK!" The red haired woman shouted.

But Cardin did step back and found himself pushed into a corner. The blows Jaune threw were to put him in that very spot. Cardin was now cornered like a mouse.

Throwing a kick to gain some distance, Cardin felt his legs heavy. He heard the woman at his corner yell at him once more. Before he knew what happened, Jaune had disappeared from his line of sight and saw a bright light before flying out of the ring unconscious.

The bell rang as the faunus cheered and the Dust soldiers shouted in defeat. Jaune had gone into the ring to win, but had also completely humiliated the officer.

"And that is the match everyone!" Weiss called out, getting back into the ring. "Your victor, and champion for the faunus tonight: Jaune Arc!"

This time, only a few faunus had cheered and clapped. Ruby and Blake had climbed up the ring to congratulate him personally. Looking to his downed opponent, they saw the same woman coaching him throwing water over him.

"Wake up!" She shouted in a commanding tone. Getting no response she ordered a soldier to bring him to the infirmary.

"Who is that woman?" Jaune muttered to no one.

"Pyrrha!" Weiss called the woman over. Hearing her name, said woman walked towards them. "Guys, I'd like to introduce to you my personal guard and friend, Pyrrha Nikos."

"Ooh!" Ruby awed at the sight of her. "So this is the captain of your guards and former Paragon."

"Good evening." Pyrrha bowed to them. "As Princess Weiss has said, I am Pyrrha Nikos. It is an honor to be in your presence Princess Ruby and company."

"The honor is ours." Ruby bowed in practice. Blake had bowed as well. Looking over to Jaune, the two saw him clutching his chest where Cardin had struck him. "Are you okay Jaune?"

"I'm fine Princess." He muttered through strained words. "The man got me while I was moving forward."

"That was a very impressive fight," Pyrrha complimented. "Renegade Prince."

The four looked to her with wide eyes.

"You know who he is too?" Weiss said surprised.

"Of course princess." Pyrrha said, never taking her eyes off him. "During the wartime, I saw glances of him on the battlefield. My superiors in Paragon were furious each time we didn't capture him and his leader."

"And you're not angry about it anymore, right?" Ruby asked hopeful.

"Not anymore." She said, walking up close to him and placing a hand on his chest. "But I'm still interested in knowing the man who has alluded me for all these years."

Jaune flinched at the pressure Pyrrha was putting on his chest. This was noticed by all of them. Pyrrha hummed putting a bit more pressure.

"From the feel of things, I'd say he was able to land a very damaging blow on you." She summarized. "Nothing is broken, but I can bet that it's very painful for you just to stand straight, isn't it?"

Not waiting for a reply, she had a few men put him on a stretcher to bring him to a tent where the wounded were treated. Weiss and Ruby followed with Blake lagging a few feet behind. She didn't know why, but she didn't like the sight of Pyrrha placing her hands on Jaune like that.

Entering the tent, she saw Pyrrha rubbing a salve where Jaune was hurt. He was protesting he could do it himself, but she pressed forward to let her help him.

"I hope you heal soon." She said with a sweet smile. "After seeing you fight my soon to be ex subordinate, I'd like to have a match against you before we leave. I'd like to see whether I could have you use all your limbs instead of just one arm against me."

"Are you sure you're not bitter from our wartime?" Jaue groaned as she massaged the salve into his chest. Pyrrha tracing a circle over it made Blake feel annoyed for some reason.

"After chasing you and your leader for so long, I'd like to know what it would have been like to do battle against you." She said in a sultry manner.

"I think I will take care of the rest from here." Blake said, making her presence known and walking up to them. She didn't notice the smirk growing on the two princesses' faces.

"Oh, hello." Pyrrha greeted, looking away from the blonde renegade. "You were with Princess Ruby and Weiss. I'm sorry, but I didn't quite catch your name."

"Blake." She said curtly. To the others, it sounded more like a growl. Looking over to Jaune, she saw he was looking at her with a raised brow. "What?"

"I'm starting to think you're not so good with meeting new people." He said slightly concerned. Scoffing at his words, she sat herself next to him and inspected his bruises.

"Why didn't you let me fight him?" She asked after a half a minute. Pyrrha had stopped applying salve, and the two princesses stayed quiet to hear his answer.

"I didn't want you to." He said looking at the ceiling.

"You didn't want me to?" She said in an angry tone, standing up. "My role is to protect Ruby, and that …that scum deserved any wrath I would bring upon him!"

"And what would that do?" He argued looking at her. "If you didn't notice, every faunus was close to attacking him too! And what would that say about Weiss before she could speak for herself? At least with me fighting, there wouldn't be any rumors or talks about this country and the Dust Empire having an incident."

"What?" She breathed out in disbelief.

"I don't want another war Blake!" He cried. Despite his arms being bruised, they could see he was tensing up and shaking.

"I'm sorry." She said, sitting back down after a few minutes. "You were right. Looking back on it, I was about to attack before Weiss could speak for herself. To you and Weiss, I apologize."

"And I apologize too." Pyrrha said, bowing to Blake. "It was a subordinate of mine that was causing trouble to begin with. For his actions, I apologize and will have you know he will be punished severely."

After Jaune was wrapped up, the four of them plus Pyrrha had walked out of the tent to continue their fun. They had to move slowly though so Jaune could keep up with them. And again, Blake felt a slight annoyance and a tightening in her chest seeing Pyrrha help Jaune keep up with them. She had stayed a few feet closer the two while still keeping an eye on Ruby and Weiss as they went to play at each stall.

"Where did you learn those techniques?" The captain asked while having one of Jaune's arms slung over her shoulder.

"It was part of my training when I was still a prince." He said reminiscing. "I started in hand to hand when I was twelve. The rest, I picked up as I grew up."

"Do you miss it?" Pyrrha asked in a whisper. "Arcadia, I mean."

"No." He said truthfully. "But I do miss a few of the people I knew. Not everyone was what Arcadia was painted as. …How about you? Where are you from?"

"I'm from Remillia." She shared with a proud smile. "The Paragons recruited me after seeing me in combat. And my very first mission was to capture you and your leader."

He laughed at that, before flinching in pain. "Ow. Sorry. I guess you never got any more missions considering we were never captured?"

"On the contrary." She boasted. "I had many more missions. Capturing you two was an open mission given to all Paragons."

"It's not open anymore, right?" He asked hopeful.

"Don't worry. We've disbanded." She chuckled. "There was no place for our group in this time. Most of them joined the Hunters while others went on with their lives and settled down."

"And you didn't choose any of the two?" He said with a smirk and raised brow.

"Being a Hunter didn't sound like it was for me. And I feel I have more reasons to fight than I do to settle. So when the Dust Empire recruited me to be their captain and personal guard to Weiss, I took it. I had a friend I could be with everyday and a place I felt I belong." She said, grabbing his hand when she felt it slipping. "…And you? Why do you continue to be a renegade?"

"…" Jaune was silent while thinking of a reason. "I don't know. I guess it's because I don't have anywhere else I feel I belong to."

"Well Jaune Arc: Renegade Prince." Pyrrha said in a professional business like tone. "If you truly believe that, then I as captain say you will always have a place to belong in my unit if you wish to stop being a renegade."

"Thank you Pyrrha." He said grateful. Looking towards Ruby, he saw she was busy trying to capture a small fish with Weiss in one of the stalls. "Strange. Where is Blake?"

Blake was currently hiding two stalls away from them. She still couldn't understand why seeing the two humans chatting and being friendly with one another made her feel angry and annoyed. She would not admit so easily that what she felt was jealousy. There was nothing to be jealous of.

Shaking her head, she looked over to the stall where she last saw Ruby only to see she wasn't there, along with Weiss. Quickly looking to see where she last saw Jaune and Pyrrha, she noticed that she had lost sight of them too. Panicking, she moved through the crowd of people hoping to catch a glimpse of them.

After searching many stalls, she held no luck. As she started hyperventilating, she felt the whole crowd spinning around her, as it got noisier. Her eyes were starting to sting and her body was starting to break out on a cold sweat. As she felt like she was falling, a hand rested on her shoulder.

"Blake!" Jaune shouted, shaking her out of her panic. Turning to him, she saw that the others were right behind him. "Where were you? We've been trying to find you for fifteen minutes. We're all heading back to the castle."

"Sorry." She squeaked out before grasping his hand. Still holding it, she walked over to Ruby and placed her other hand on her shoulder. "Let's go back."

As they walked back to the castle, Weiss was the only one to notice that Blake was still holding Jaune's hand the whole way back. Gaining a small smile, she had Pyrrha stay in front while she stayed near her friend. None noticed the figures following them in the shadows.

* * *

"I'm back!" Ruby shouted, entering the room. "I'm just here to grab a pillow for my new clubroom."

"Welcome back princess." Blake said casually before clapping a hand over her mouth in shock of what she called her leader.

"…Oookaaaaay?" Ruby said awkwardly slow. "Nice to see you too …shnookums. By the way, where's Zwei?"

Ruby and Weiss scolded Blake after finding him in the restroom.

 **End Chapter 2**

 **A/N: Hello readers!**


	4. Old Encounters

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

 **A/N: What's this? Jitters has updated NoL? Why yes, I have. I've been getting writer's block with this story for a while. And in that time, I kept getting more stuff for Those Days and the new story RWBY: Unthinkable Growth (changed title from Magical Girl Ruby-Chan.)**

Blake was currently having an awful time. Not only had Jaune fallen off the roof, but now she had to endure Neptune 'Fuckboy' Vasillas knocking on team RWBY's door every hour trying to get Weiss to take him back.

"That's it!" Yang growled, stomping to the door. What happened next was Neptune being dragged off by his ear in the most demeaning manner by an angry Yang.

"Finally!" Blake muttered, pulling her book out. "Now to read the next chapter in peace."

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** **Old Encounter**

As the group had entered the gates, Blake had nudged the blonde holding her hand to signal a sneaking suspicion she felt. A few steps back, Blake had heard a few leaves rustle even when there was no wind. The festival was a time for peace, but the Fang never rests.

Pyrrha had felt the same, as she had slowed her pace to walk as close to the princesses as possible. Her hand was placed near her gladius, ready to attack in case if an ambush.

After letting go of his hand, Blake and Jaune had positioned themselves on opposite sides of the princesses to form the triangle formation. As they continued to walk into the castle, Jaune had followed the four until the Ruby and Weiss were in their shared room with Pyrrha and Blake staying to guard them.

"I'll be taking a short patrol around the area." He told the girls, walking off to do as he said.

"What's going on?" Blake had turned to Ruby to see a worried look on her face. "Why are you all being so quiet?"

"We're sorry Ruby." Blake apologized. "But the three of us are just trying to be cautious of something."

"Nothing will harm you while we're around." The red-headed Paragon assured them.

"But what about Jaune and you two?" Weiss said in concern. "I'd be sad if anything happened to you guys because of us."

"Have faith in us." Pyrrha stroked her ward's head. "It should be our enemies that should be worrying."

"But Jaune's still patrolling the area hurt." Ruby argued. "What if there really is a White Fang out there? He might not be able to fight back."

"…Can I trust you to look after them?'" Blake asked the other guard.

"You're talking to a Paragon." Pyrrha said with a smile. "We always work to perfection."

Before Blake could exit, a knock came to their door before a mop of blonde hair had peeked through.

 **With Jaune**

After patrolling the outside and finding nothing out of place, the ex-prince had decided to go to his room to change out of his clothing. As he got to his room, he heard shuffling inside. Drawing his crop, he slowly opened the door without making a sound.

Seeing a familiar pair of faunus traits, he swung it wide open to confirm who it was.

"You." He said, stunned at who he was seeing.

"It's been a long time …you're majesty." The female voice said in a whisper. "I haven't forgotten you at all."

 **With Blake**

"Sun?" Blake said with wide eyes seeing her old partner of the Oniwaban. "What are you doing here?"

"Great to see you too Blake." The monkey faunus said with a grin. "I would have jumped out of the bushes sooner, but with a Paragon and a Renegade with you; I'd have been dead before my body hit the ground."

"So that was you tailing us?" She said angrily. "You gave us a scare thinking the Fang was nearby!"

"And I am really sorry for that." He said with a bow.

"You're stealth skills must be slipping if you were making all those mistakes." Blake said with half-lidded eyes. "I wonder if the Hunters are doing okay with you in them."

"Hey!" He said, baring his fangs. "It wasn't me that was making all that noise. I had someone else tagging along. Blame her for that."

"So where is this person?" Pyrrha asked, joining the conversation. The princesses were on the side enjoying the banter that was going on.

"What are you talking about? She's right-" Turning around, the blonde faunus saw no one behind him. "…Oh bugger."

"The person you brought in." Blake said through gritted teeth. "You at least had a background check on her, didn't you?"

"Of course I did." Sun said feeling affronted. "She wouldn't give her name for safety reasons, but she did tell me she escaped from Arcadia. She was a slave to the royalty, but after it's fall, she found a new life in Remillia."

"Weren't Paragons okay with faunus in their regime?" Weiss asked her guard.

"They were." Pyrrha nodded, not liking where things were adding up. "And to make things worse, she's a former slave from Arcadia. …We need to get to Jaune quick!"

"You idiot!" Blake smacked her old partner. "You may have brought a potential problem into the castle!"

"Why?" He asked, rubbing the spot where he had been hit. "What's so special about that guy?"

"…I can't tell you for his safety." She said, not making eye contact. "But I will tell you that he was also from Arcadia. Put that with him being a Renegade and you're spelling disaster."

"We gotta go!" He yelled, dashing out the room.

 **At Jaune's Door**

As the group reached Jaune's room, Blake had swung the door open to see the room was empty.

"Where is he?" She breathed out, going to his bed to find his riding crop on the pillow. "His weapon…"

Before she could fully panic as she did in the festival, she heard giggling outside in the halls. Stepping out, Blake and the rest saw Jaune happily chatting with a brunette rabbit faunus.

"You are incorrigible." The ex-prince said to the rabbit.

"That's a very big word, your Grace." She teased back.

"Well you taught it to me." He fired back.

"Excuse me!" Blake said, marching off to the two. Sun took note of how her tone became a bit more hostile. If he didn't know better, he'd think she was-

"Oh, hello." The rabbit bowed in politeness. "My name is Velvet. It's nice to meet you."

"…Blake." The cat said curtly before turning to Jaune. "Have you finished your patrols?"

"I have." He nodded, turning back to Velvet. "Don't take it badly. She's just bad with new people."

Blake's ears had flattened against her head as she made a deep grimace. The grimace deepened as Velvet had believed that bit.

"I see." She bowed once more to Blake. "I hope we can get along in the future."

"Yes." Blake said, fixing her face but still glaring at the rabbit. "By how friendly you two were acting, I'm guessing you know one another."

"We do." Velvet said, hugging Jaune's arm to the amusement of the group besides Blake. "I was his personal maid when we still lived in Arcadia."

"So this guy was a slave driver too?" Sun said, marching to stand next to Blake and giving Jaune a hard stare. "Why would you want to see this lowlife sonuva-"

SLAP!

"Don't you dare talk about him that way!" Velvet growled, lowering her hand after slapping the monkey faunus. "Prince Jaune has been nothing but kind and caring where the rest of the world around me was cruel and demented! I wont have you talking lowly about him in front of me!"

"Calm down Velvet." Jaune tried to soothe the rabbit. "I'm not a royal anymore. You know how it is."

"I'm sorry Jaune." Velvet apologized, but still strongly defending him. "But you've done so much to try and clear your name, but everyone still clings to the old ideas. Not many would do what you did and-"

Velvet never got to finish what she was about to say as Jaune had brought her into a hug to keep her quiet. By now, Blake was having a cold feeling in her chest that was almost suffocating her.

"…Why don't you and the girls go to their rooms?" He mumbled to her. "The other guy and I will go do another patrol."

"If you say so." The bunny said with a disappointed blush as she had to leave with the other girls. Blake had lagged behind to watch the two boys interact.

"My name's Sun Wukong by the way." The monkey said, still not trusting the ex-prince as they both walked off in the opposite direction. "…I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt, so if you do cross me …I'll show you no mercy."

All Jaune did was nod his head and keep his pace.

 **Back in the princesses room**

"So you knew Jaune when he was still a prince?" Blake's princess asked their new guest.

"He and I have a deep history together." She said with a small blush at the memories. "He was the kindest human I got to know living my life in Arcadia."

"It mustn't have been that great if most of the people were horrid slave drivers." Blake mumbled loud enough for all to hear.

"On the contrary!" The bunny said otherwise. "Not all of it's people treated faunus as slaves. It was just rare to find a fair family that would take you in."

"But I heard the royals treated faunus as slaves and tools." She retorted at the new info. Then again, the info she received was from Adam when all the Oniwaban were still against humans.

"The aristocrats and all the other royals were like that, yes." Velvet nodded at what she was told. "But those of the lower class, humans and faunus alike were treated as dirt and filth of the street. …But Jaune was different. I knew it when I was first brought to him."

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Uncle Zephiro?" A younger Jaune said, walking into the throne room. "Why did you call me?"_

 _"_ _Hello Jaune." A man with long gray hair said, sitting on the throne. By his side was a younger Velvet who was in chains. "I know things have been hard since your father's passing, and I have done all I can to take care of you and your mother. But I feel I cannot have enough time for you."_

 _"_ _Why do you have a faunus chained here?" The young boy asked, concern in his eyes as he stared at the broken rabbit before him._

 _"_ _She will be your servant from this day onward." The blonde's uncle said with a smile. "Train her well and she will take care of you."_

 _"…_ _Okay uncle." Jaune nodded. As he moved to pick Velvet up and carry her, Zephyro had halted him. "What is it?"_

 _"_ _Let her walk on her own." He growled. "The moment you give these animals a hint of kindness, they will slit your throat in your sleep as they did your fathers."_

 _"…_ _Yes uncle." Jaune said sadly, gently coaxing Velvet to follow him out of the throne room._

 _End Flashback_

"I remember the news when they said King Zephyro had died." Princess Ruby recalled. "No one really knew how it happened, but many had said a faunus group snuck in and had assassinated him."

"…It wasn't." Velvet told her highness. "It was a human that killed him leading a small faunus unti. It's also what drove Jaune from leaving his kingdom."

"What did start Jaune on his way to become the Renegade Prince?" Pyrrha asked, curiosity in her eyes.

"To tell that, I will need to backtrack to when I was fully made into Jaune's servant." Velvet told them her and the ex-prince's tale.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Filthy animal!" A girl with blonde hair yelled, rearing her hand back to slap Velvet for spilling tea on the floor. Just as her hand was about to descend, Jaune had caught the girl's hand. "Prince? Why do you stop me?"_

 _"_ _She is my servant Cousin Agnis." Jaune glowered at the girl. "Her punishment is mine to decide. Now leave us so I may punish her."_

 _"_ _As you wish milord." Bowing, Agnis had left the two alone. She had turned around before shutting the doors to see Velvet trembling like a leaf._

 _"_ _Are you okay Velvet?" Jaune asked, sitting her down until she stopped shaking._

 _"_ _I was scared." She whispered, eyes shining with unshed tears. Jaune had shushed her._

 _"_ _Hey now." He said. "Don't you remember? I promised no harm would come to you with me around."_

 _Before Velvet could thank him, they had both stood up as they heard knock on the door and someone had walked in. It was another of Jaune's cousins: Lugh Burk._

 _Jaune had admitted to Velvet how much he despised him. He was a chauvinistic pig that believed he was the gods' gift to women. And if a woman had ever said no to him, they would hanged by their thumbs for all to see. He especially hated the way he had been leering at Velvet when both boys had turned fourteen._

 _"_ _Hello cousin." The prat greeted, eyeing Velvet the whole time. "Agnis said you were dealing punishments and I just thought I'd stop by to see if you needed some help."_

 _"_ _The punishment is done Lugh." Jaune said in a cold tone. "And if that is all, I'd tell you to leave my quarters and wait for me to call you in before entering."_

 _"_ _So sorry …your highness." Lugh scoffed, walking out the door but not before eyeing Velvet one more time._

 ** _Nighttime during dinner_**

 _Velvet was currently bringing Jaune his meals when she was grabbed by the arm and thrown into the walls. Dropping the meal, she had looked to who had grabbed her to see Lugh pushing her with his body._

 _"_ _I've seen how you look at me." He breathed, trailing sloppy kisses on her neck that made her cringe. "I'm not usually an animal fucker …but I'd make an exception for you."_

 _"_ _GET OFF!" She shouted, trying to struggle. She received a slap in return._

 _"_ _Trying to stop me?" He growled, trying to get a hand under her dress. "Don't tell me you prefer my cousin's limp cock. Maybe you just need to learn something more."_

 _"_ _Let go of me!" Velvet growled, trying to kick him but to no avail._

 _"_ _You should know what happens to women that say no to me." He smiled, grabbing her breast too hard. "Imagine what I could do to an animal like you."_

 _"_ _Prince Jaune!" Velvet cried out._

 _"_ _He's not coming." He sneered. "The stupid prince-"_

 _"_ _The stupid prince what?" Jaune's voice said behind him, as he felt a dagger near his crotch. "I'd advice you to let go of what's mine."_

 _Lugh had immediately jumped away from Velvet and was fixing his trousers. "Cousin! P-Prince Jaune! I was just… She was seducing me! The filthy animal was trying to get me to sleep with her, but I said 'no!' I said no."_

 _"_ _And what of the stupid prince?" He said in a cold tone, bringing Velvet to his side, but never turning away from him._

 _"_ _Just another prince of another kingdom." He lied pathetically. "You believe me don't you? We're family after all."_

 _"_ _True." Jaune said, flipping the dagger. "We are family."_

 _"_ _Oh thank you-"_

 _"_ _But I hate it when others touch what's mine!" Before Lugh could dodge, the dagger was thrown into his leg near his crotch. As he screamed, Jaune had stomped towards him to pull the knife out. "This is mine too. Now scamper off you repugnant sorry excuse of waste."_

 _Lugh didn't do so as he was on the floor crying and screaming for anyone to come help him._

 ** _The next day_**

 _Jaune, Velvet, and Lugh were brought forth to the throne room where Lugh's mother was glaring heatedly at Jaune and Velvet._

 _"_ _Lugh tells me that you attacked him when he was helping Velvet bring you his food." Zephyro started. "Before I lay blame and punishment, I'd like to hear your side of the story."_

 _Sending a glare to Lugh's mother before she could protest, Zepyhro had listend intently to Jaune's side._

 _"_ _And as I had told him: I don't like what is mine being touched." He said, sending a final glare to his cousin who cowered behind his mother. "I leave the rest for you to decide who to believe."_

 _"…_ _I choose to believe you, young prince." Again, Lugh's mother had protested with her son joining her, but the king had raised a hand to silence them. "Your son has had rumors spread about of his promiscuity. And unlike him, Jaune has never once told me a single lie."_

 _"_ _But your majesty-" Before Lugh's mother could say anything she was cut off once more._

 _"_ _But the fault also lies with me." Zephyro said with a small frown. "Both boys are young and hormonal. Where Lugh has had you to pander to his knowledge, I left none for Jaune to understand the needs and changes of growing boys."_

 _End Flashback_

"What happened next?" Weiss asked, hugging her pillow. They knew Lugh Burk had died, but the timeline of his death didn't match Jaune's age as he had died a year before the king.

"I'm not sure I should be telling the princesses the next part." Velvet said with a blush. "It gets …saucy."

"Just don't get into too much detail." Pyrrha suggested. Blake had looked away to hide her blush.

"To make things short: Jaune was to …use me as his practice." She said with a blush.

"He raped you?!" Blake snarled, not liking the info she learnt.

"No!" Velvet held her arms to calm her. "He didn't. …Or that's what I keep telling him. …The king had ordered one of his loyal servants to help 'instruct' Jaune of what to do. As his servant, the king said I would be used to help him. …It was a first everything for both of us."

"But why couldn't he say no?" Blake asked exasperated. "Why go through with it?"

"Because if he refused, I'd be sold off to Lugh Burk." She said solemnly. "He may say it was rape, but I gave myself to him willingly."

"…Do you love him?" Blake asked. She didn't know it, but the others could hear some hurt in her voice.

"Of course I love him." She said cupping her hands together. "He was the one who freed me, kept me safe, protected me from harm. He was the one who changed everything for me when I gave up all hope of finding happiness. And all I did was be there for him."

"So he became the Renegade Prince because of that?" Ruby asked, blushing at how pure Velvet was acting. "So romantic!"

"That was just the beginning." Velvet shook her head, picking up from where she left off. "You see, Jaune always had a heart of gold…"

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _I'm so sorry Velvet." Jaune said, stroking Velvet's head. They were both in bed, and both equally naked. "I hope I didn't hurt you too much."_

 _"_ _Stupid prince." Velvet whispered, lightly tapping him on the forehead. "Between you and your cousins, I'd take you over them anytime. …Besides …I was actually enjoying myself."_

 _The king's servant had left the moment Velvet had started moaning and moving in tandem with the prince, so it was all them._

 _"_ _I hate how things are now." He whispered, shifting as she snuggled next to him. "Things weren't always like this."_

 _"_ _I think things will get better when you become king Jaune." Velvet whispered into his ear, giving him a kiss on the cheek._

 _But things didn't get better. As the war approached and progressed, more faunus were treated cruelly and unjust. Jaune had snuck out into the streets many times to see faunus starving and being beaten wherever he went. To make things worse, the king had decided to name Lugh as the next heir to the throne. Luckily, he didn't take Velvet away as she was considered 'marked' by Jaune._

 _With the news coming to him, Jaune had been given more freedom without his princely duties to hold him down. He was free to roam the streets without any care._

 _End Flashback_

"And then?" Ruby said, quivering in her futon.

"A revolution happened." Velvet said with a smile, standing up to do mock swordplay. "Jaune was known through the whole streets as the ex-prince. Many humans were against Lugh, but many faunus hated the royals. A year had passed and he had made small units that were rebelling against the king. He disguised himself as a faunus and had taken them to the throne room where he and the king had fought to the death while his small army protected him from the royal guards."

"But why did the faunus still hate him?" Ruby asked, remembering what Jaune had told her when they first met.

"Things weren't that simple with them." She said sadly, her ears flopping down.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Take off your mask so I may see my murderer." The king said, a sword stuck in his chest. Reaching out, he managed to pull Jaune's mask off to reveal his face._

 _The remaining faunus and guards had stopped the moment the king had been stabbed. All had recognized his face and realization had come upon them all. Velvet was standing next to Jaune the whole time, as she had aided with the king's murder._

 _"_ _We have been deceived!" A dog faunus shouted, throwing his weapon down. "A ploy to bring the ex-prince back into power."_

 _"_ _We're sorry!" Velvet shouted as more faunus had shouted in anger. "But with Jaune as the new king, we can all have equality!"_

 _"_ _That's enough Velvet." Jaune whispered, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm no prince. I never will be again."_

 _"_ _But Jaune." She cried, returning the hug. He had let go to face the enraged people._

 _"_ _I have slain the king and take his throne as the new ruler!" He shouted to all in the throne room. "As my first decree: All faunus are free! Leave or stay, you are no longer slaves. As of now: Arcadia will now say faunus and humans are now created equal. So says the king."_

 _After the faunus heard this, their shouts of anger had turned into shouts of joy._

 _"_ _My second decree." Jaune continued. "This day will never be told of to anyone. If it will be asked about, the former king had died by an insurrection by both humans and faunus suffering under his rule. All those in this room are now under royal oath never to speak of what really happened today."_

 _All murmured but agreed to this._

 _"_ _And as my final decree before I step down and exile myself!" He said with tears. "The monarchy will fall. Arcadia is now under democracy! Both faunus and human can run for candidacy. …I leave my country to the people."_

 _With those words, Jaune had left the palace with the faunus and humans inside chanting his name as he left. As Velvet followed him outside to the streets, the people had heckled and jeered him as he continued to the gates where a horse was waiting for him._

 _"_ _Jaune!" Velvet shouted out to him as he walked into the desserts. "Where are you going?"_

 _"_ _I'm leaving Velvet." He said, not turning around. "The war is still ongoing, and I want to help end it."_

 _"_ _Let me follow you then." She cried out to him._

 _"_ _You don't have to follow me Velvet." He said mounting the stead. "I'm no longer a prince. You don't have to serve me anymore."_

 _"_ _But I want to serve you!" She cried, trying to get him off the horse._

 _"_ _Be free Velvet." He whispered, leaning down to give her a kiss before riding off to another kingdom._

 _"_ _You stupid prince." She sobbed with tears in her eyes seeing him off._

 _End Flashback_

"To honor him, those in the throne room kept to his words." Velvet finished. "Arcadia became united and fair, but they couldn't stop the people from scorning the royals."

Looking down, she saw the princesses were asleep, but their guards were still listening intently.

"Wow." Pyrrha whispered, eyes wide with wonder. "He was amazing."

"He still is." Blake muttered, looking to their door.

"…So can you tell me how he was on his first time?" Pyrrha nudged the rabbit who turned a deep shade of red. Blake had taken it as her cue to get out and do her patrols.

 **With Blake**

After exiting the room silently, she had easily found Sun sitting on their old spot where they had a clear view of the harbor.

"It's been a while." She muttered not looking at him.

"It has." He agreed. "…I had a talk with the Renegade. He's an okay guy. A bit shifty now and then, but still okay."

"Did he tell you anything else about him?" She poked for more info.

"Besides being the prince of a place that Adam scorned as a hellhole for our kind?" He said with a scoff. "Only that he'll try to work with me even if I don't trust him."

"I was like that with him when I first met him." She said with a small laugh. "But after a while, you get to see he's a good person. …Where is he by the way?"

"He offered to get us some drinks." He muttered, turning away from her. "It's kind of annoying that my instincts keep telling me to either fight him or run away. But at the same time, a part of me wants to be his friend."

"Again: I was like that with him too." She pointed out. "But it took Ruby and his highness to help me figure out that those instincts are telling me that he's a strong individual. And I can rest easy knowing that he's on our side helping to guard princess and his highness."

"…I really wanna fight him." He said wringing his hands. "It's not out of anger or something bad. But a part of me just wants to fight him. It's like looking at a huge mountain and you just feel like you want to climb it. You know what I mean?"

"Maybe." She said, sighing as she enjoyed the cool breeze. She had learnt a part of the ex-prince's history, but she felt like there was much more to it. "If the emperor has such high regard for him, he must be that skilled. …By the way, how's life as a Hunter treating you?"

"Thanks for reminding me." He said, his voice getting serious. "There was another reason why I came here besides dropping Velvet off. …Adam was spotted a few towns over."

The cool breeze Blake felt had turned into a deathly chill at what her old partner had told her. She had a good time tonight, but it was now time to head back into the harsh reality.

* * *

"And the blue pest is gone." Yang said, entering their dorm.

"Thank you Yang." Weiss said on her bed. "…Is Ruby still visiting Jaune?"

"Yup." The blonde nodded, picking Zwei up and throwing him at Weiss. "Keep this guy company while I try and take a nap. …By the way, have you seen Blake lately?"

"I'm right here." The cat faunus said, waving her hand.

"You've been awfully quiet Blake." Weiss commented. "I almost forgot you were here."

"Sorry your highness." Blake had kicked herself again. Her mind was still in her fantasy.

"Sheesh. You dont have to be so mean about it." Weiss said standing up. "I think I'll take Zwei out for a walk until you're feeling better."

Blake groaned into her book.

 **END**

 **AN: Hey y'all. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, because this took a lot of time to think about. Characters to portray, plot to thicken, adding a bit of sauciness but not overselling it to the point where it was pointless. But yes! I have updated it.**

 **Expect more of RWBY: Unthinkable Growth though. It was a product of a lot of writers block popping out other ideas I kept noting down.**

 **Yes, Velvet is part of the story now. Will she be like a love interest? Maybe. It's up to you guys to try and predict. Is her love really genuine, or is it something else?**

 **If you're stinging that Jaune's first isn't Blake's to own …it's okay. You know they'll end up together. It's just a matter of how it happens.**


	5. Burn

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

 **Warning: May contain feels. But if you're a manly man or a woman with a strong heart but don't want any sad news then go to the next chapter (or wait for it if it's not up yet).**

"Is everything all set up?" Neptune asked on his scroll while wearing a lab coat. "This is really big for us."

"Can someone help me add the finishing touches to my costume?" Ren called out to anyone who was free while trying to fix his wig.

Blake was currently sitting in their transport to the comic-con with her book in hand. Next to her, she had the original Ninjas of Love series ready to be signed by her favorite author along with some other literature. Seeing that they weren't moving any time soon, she cracked her version open to continue the story.

 **Chapter 4: Burn**

 **Nue Village**

Tukson was happy with his life. After leaving the Oniwaban, he was able to start an honest life running a simple teahouse where all people of any race was welcome. While putting away some cups left on the tables, the bell signaling a customer had rung. Looking up, he was graced by the sight of a man with grayish hair with a band of men behind him.

"Can I help you fine gentlemen today?" He asked politely with a true smile. It wasn't strange to see people with swords out in this time especially with the Fang running wild.

"We'd like some fine tea and some dumplings if you have any." The leader said while ushering his men to take a seat. "We'd really like to enjoy the fine delicacies of this place while we're here. It's been a tiring travel."

Nodding, the owner of the establishment had called over to the kitchen where a sweet girl with ginger hair and freckles gladly prepared the orders. After minutes went by, she had stepped out for all of the men to see. After exiting back to the kitchen, Tukson gave her a smile that she returned in kind.

"A human." The man commented. "It's nice to see faunus and humans working together now."

"Indeed." Tukson nodded, taking a seat to clean a few cups. "Her name is Penny. Moved here with her father as volunteers of the new world. He fell on hard times so sweet thing asked me for a job to help bring money to the table. I've never regret it once."

"That's a nice tale." He commented while taking a sip. "You're an alright guy to help someone in need. …Think you can help me and my men out?"

"It depends on what you're asking." Feeling a shift in the man's tone, Tukson placed the cup down in case of danger. "But I doubt you'd find anything on a low shop owner like me."

"I think I could find some use for you, Tukson The Bloody Claws." The man said, setting his tea away from him. "I'm Qrow of the Renegades. And I think you have some information on where I can find Adam Taurus. We got word that he'd close by."

"Penny?" He called out to the girl.

"Yes Mr. Tukson?" She answered, walking out once more.

"Take the day off, sweety." He ordered her kindly. "Use the back entrance and say hi to your father for me."

"If you're sure." She nodded hesitantly, eyeing the company once more. Giving him a hug goodbye, she left.

"What do you want to know?" He asked Qrow, still sounding kind.

"Whe-" Before Qrow could talk, the bell had rung once more. Looking to the entrance, Tukson saw his nightmare coming to life.

A red katana in hand with a bone mask over his eyes, Adam Taurus had found him. "Hello …traitor."

 **Benzaiten – Royal Palace**

 **Two days later**

"One more time." Pyrrha gasped as she and Jaune had sparred against one another in the courtyard.

Blake had been weary with the news Sun had brought her. She had never left Ruby's side once since then. Everything from a creak to rustle had put her on high alert as she readied herself for anything. Jaune and Pyrrha had also gotten word and had doubled their training to sharpen their skills. While fighting her, Blake took note that Jaune's stance was similar to how he used his crop. It was elegant, but at the same time forceful.

As the two clashed once more, Pyrrha had taken the advantage to sweep his legs. Instead of falling down, the ex-prince had stood firm as a tree, not fazed by leg sweep and simply toppled his foe to the ground. As the two readied themselves once more, the gates had opened to show Qrow and his men entering.

Running up to greet them, the group took notice that there were fewer numbers than when they had left. Looking behind the leader of the Renegades, they were appalled to see a cart full of corpses wrapped in straw mats being pulled by those who able.

"Qrow?" Jaune called out weakly to his leader. "What happened?"

"The Fang happened Jaune." He answered gruffly while nursing a broken arm. "They found us in a teashop. …We lost good men, and a very kind shop owner."

"Name." Blake said hollowly, hoping it wasn't who she thought it was. "Did you get a name of the owner?"

"…Tukson." Blake had dropped to her knees as tears filled her eyes. Ruby and Weiss were by here side to comfort her in her grief. Just as Jaune went over to inspect the dead, Qrow had stopped him. "Let the dead rest Jaune. They're in peace now."

Walking over to Blake and the others, Velvet had placed a comforting hand on his shoulder while Pyrrha gave him a hug of comfort.

"Come with me to my quarters later Jaune." The dusty old crow said after ushering the cart to be moved away. "I have something important to ask you."

Nodding his head, Jaune walked over to a crying Blake to help in comforting her. "Did you know the man that died?"

"He was one of the faunus that saved my life." She sobbed. "I'd be dead if it wasn't for him jumping to save my life. He was a gentle man. Always kind and calm even the enemy was a monster."

"Remember him that way." He told her, kneeling in front of her. "It's always best to remember the dead as they were their whole lives."

Sun was by a tree gripping the trunk to the point it splintered in his hands as he shed tears for a fallen friend. Velvet had went to console him in his grief. "Damn you Adam. Damn you."

 **Afternoon**

After reporting to Emperor Ren on his status, Winter had followed Qrow around the whole grounds trying to have a talk with him. Seeing that nothing would come out of it in his time of grief, she had relented to leave him be to spend time with her sister and Ruby.

As Jaune entered his master's quarters, he took note that Qrow wasn't using his sling anymore. "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes Jaune." He nodded, offering him a seat. "I wanted you here to ask how are you with the princesses and the emperor? Everything okay?"

"All is well." Jaune answered, not knowing why he was being asked these questions. "Why are asking me this?"

"No reason." Qrow shrugged, leaning in his chair. "I know you well enough to see you care deeply for them all. It's just sad that after today, you'll be gone from here."

"I'll be gone?" He said with raised brows. "You're taking me with you to capture Taurus?"

"…Yes." Qrow nodded glumly. "We're too many men short. I'll need all the people I can get my hands on."

"Then you'll be needing me to come along." Sun barged into the room looking angry. "I may be a Hunter, but if the main objective is to get to Adam; then sign me up."

"This was supposed to be a private conversation kid." Qrow said annoyed to the monkey faunus.

"I'm still going with what I said." The blonde monkey said through gritted teeth. "Tukson was my friend and I'm going after Adam with or without you."

"…Fine." The Renegade leader said lifting his hands. "You'll be with us to get Adam."

Nodding, Sun had made to leave with Jaune in tow but stopped after Qrow had called out to him.

"Take this with you." He said, tossing Jaune something wrapped in a white cloth. "I'd like it better if I was fighting with the Arcadian Prince that overthrew a king than a subordinate that's under me."

Opening the cloth, Jaune saw his old dessert robes and sword all cleaned. "I wont let you down Qrow."

 **Evening**

Jaune and Sun stood at the gates looking to the moon shining on the ocean. Sun was garbed in dark blue clothes from his days in the Oniwaban whilst Jaune was in his dessert robes with his sword strapped to his side.

"I remember you in those." Velvet said, walking up to the two with a sad smile on her face. "You've started filling them our more, but I still see the young man that saved my life and the thousands in misery."

"This is the last time we might see each other." He told her looking down. Sun nodded knowing that if they left to find Adam, they may not come back as they are now. Alive.

"I thought the same thing after you left me." She said with tears leaking out. "And here you are now."

"Hey!" A familiar voice called out to them. It was Ruby with Weiss, Blake, and Pyrrha behind her. "We heard you two would be leaving tomorrow. Weren't you going to say goodbye?"

"Going off on a revenge mission." Blake swatted Sun on the head like old times. "Don't you have a Hunter team waiting for you?"

"I have a lot of people waiting for me." The monkey faunus pouted while rubbing his head. "Unlike you, I actually got married over the years. She's sweet and kind and-"

"I pity her already." Blake joked, trying to get away from the past events of the day. "Why go for revenge then?"

"Because I cant live in a world where Adam terrorizes the people I love." He said resolute. "He will fall. I don't care if it's by me or someone else."

As they all talked, Weiss had caught the cart of corpses still on the side under a tree. Nudging Jaune, Weiss had pointed to the cart wondering why it was still there.

"The Emperor will give a speech tomorrow to honor their death before they're cremated." He answered her. Nodding her head, Weiss's next words had stopped the trained warriors in their chatter.

"It's strange." She murmured. "Not to be disrespectful, but usually there'd be a foul smell coming off the corpses, right?"

True to her words, none of them could smell any decay or mortis. Even in the night, flies would be buzzing by the corpses by now. Looking over to the cart, the faunus had trained their heightened hearing and were shocked to find sounds of heartbeats.

"Everyone back inside." Just as they were running to the palace, the cart burst with life as Fang members got off one another to put on their masks with weapons ready. Weiss had turned around to see Adam amongst them fixing his bearings.

Taking her whistle out, Blake had whistled for the royal guards of an attack. The whole palace was overrun with chaos as a fight ensued. As the group entered an empty room, Sun had grabbed Jaune by his shirt and thrust him into a wall.

"You!" He growled, ready to hit him. "You brought them here!"

"I swear!" The Arcadian yelled, trying to get free. "I had nothing to do with this."

"Liar!" Just as Sun was about to hit him, Ruby had jumped on him and causing him to lose grip on Jaune. "Princess? Why?"

"Jaune isn't like that." She said with tears. "He's noble and kind. He;s my friend."

"Thank you princess." Jaune bowed on his knees. "I swear on any honor I have that I didn't know of any of this. I don't know how or why this is happening."

"We need to get out of the palace." Pyrrha said, unsheathing her blade. "If we can make it to my ship, we can have more security than we have here."

"Why so eager to leave?" Qrow said, jumping out of a secret passage. "The party is just getting started."

"How could you." Jaune glared at him with a look of betrayal. "I thought we were fighting for equality!"

"So are the Fang Jaune." He said, swiping his hair back. "They're not much of the nicest bunch to humans, but when they're desperate; they pay better than a king."

 _Flashback_

 _A red katana in hand with a bone mask over his eyes, Adam Taurus had found him. "Hello …traitor."_

 _"_ _Adam Taurus." Qrow called out to him. "I've been waiting for you."_

 _Tukson had taken his hidden katana he kept hidden beneath his counter. Trembling in fear, he felt comfort knowing he had back up._

 _SHLCK!_

 _In a state of shock, the last feeling the nice shop owner felt was a sharp stab in his back as Qrow ran his sword straight through him._

 _"_ _Sorry about that." He muttered, wiping his blade. "You wanted to talk business with me, and I end up killing someone in front of you."_

 _"_ _No need for apologies." He said gruffly. "I was going to kill him myself anyways."_

 _"_ _What's going on Qrow?" One of the Renegades asked, looking between the two leaders._

 _"_ _This is a business opportunity boys." He said to them. "A group that's fighting for equality needs our help and are paying us a VERY hefty fee. From the look of thing, some of you don't want in. I'm okay with that. If you want to leave, raise your glass in the air in a sign of farewell."_

 _As a majority raised their arms hesitantly, Qrow was quick to cut the limbs off and leaving them on the floor screaming in pain. Gesturing to the Fang leader, Adam had his men cut them off._

 _"_ _A drink to a new partnership." Qrow offered a glass Tukson had cleaned with tea in it._

 _Timeskip_

 ** _In Qrows Quarters_**

 _"_ _I'll be gone?" Jaune said with raised brows. "You're taking me with you to capture Taurus?"_

 _"…_ _Yes." Qrow acted glumly while preparing the poison dagger he held in his hand. "We're too many men short. I'll need all the people I can get my hands on."_

 _Sun had barged in, ruining Qrow's chance to murder the ex-prince._

 _End Flashback_

"So the man that killed Tukson was you?" Blke growled with tears in her eyes. "You monster!"

Sun and Blake had lunged at Qrow with intent to kill. The room was soon overrun with other Fang members running in after hearing battle. As they saw the princesses, Jaune and Pyrrha had cut them down and pulled the princesses out of the room.

Seeing that Ruby was nowhere to be seen, Blake gave one final glare to the murderer before throwing a smoke ball on the ground to run after them while dragging Sun.

"Let me go!" He shouted, fighting her the whole way. "He needs to pay!"

SLAP!

"We need to protect Ruby and Weiss." Blake yelled at him, calming him down. "I saw them heading to the throne room."

 **In the throne room**

Ren was combating the enemy with his men while Winter hid behind her guards. They were quickly diminished by the sheer numbers, but had taken a majority down with them. Hoisting another arrow, Ren shot a Fang member between the eyes, ending him for good. Just as he was about to ready another arrow, his sister along with her friends had entered.

"Your Highness!" Jaune shouted, cutting the men in their way.

"How did this happen Jaune?" The emperor asked, shooting another arrow while his guards battled on.

"It was Qrow." He said solemnly. "He betrayed us all."

"And you?" The bat faunus said, taking out a dagger.

"I follow no Renegade anymore on this day." He said with steel in his eyes. "What I do now will be proof of my words."

As Jaune and Pyrrha protected the royals, Blake and Sun had entered the throne room via secret passage while killing whoever was an enemy.

"Is Qrow dead?" Jaune asked the two. As they shook their heads, Jaune looked down in anger. "I'll hold him and the rest off. You two take the royals with Pyrrha and Velvet to the docks."

"That wont be necessary, Arcadian scum." The doors to the throne room were blasted open as Adam entered with Qrow beside him. Fire was set to the halls and it had spread into the room. "This is a treat indeed. Killing the royals of the Dust Empire completely along with our countries emperor and princess. And as a bonus: The ex-prince of Arcadia along with two traitors. For a human Qrow, you are quite the snake."

"The prince is mine to kill." Qrow smiled, his face looking more sinister in the flames. "It seems only fair I end my own as you end yours."

"Very well." And with that, the two swordsmen dashed forward to meet in combat with Jaune, Blake, and Sun.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune said in between swings, noting how quickly the flames were getting bigger. "Take them and go! Quickly!"

Nodding, Pyrrha and Velvet had taken the princesses and Winter through a secret passage Ruby knew about. Ren had stayed behind to end things once and for all. Taking out his father's old sword, Ren had charged in to aid his people in fighting Adam.

"Brave of you your highness." The terrorist mocked him as they clashed. "But I'm the better fighter here!"

"You talk too much." Ren growled, spinning to avoid a slice and returning one of his own that had caught Adam on the arm.

"So it's like that, is it?" Growling at getting hurt, Adam had pushed through Blake and Sun and made a wild swing that Ren had blocked with all his force.

Recovering, the two former Oniwaban had flanked the red swordsman and cut him on the legs, lowering his chances of winning.

 **With Jaune**

"No words prince?" Qrow taunted while clashing blades with him as debris fell around them. "You must be that serious to end me. But you forget: I taught you everything you know!"

Kicking Jaune's front leg, Qrow swung his blade to cleave hhim in half, but was shocked to see Jaune recover quickly and dodge the swing. "I've learnt more than you know."

Taking in the offensive, Jaune had fought as dirty as he could from aiming at places Qrow had never thought of blocking, to throwing burning debris to push the man back. As the two continued fighting, Qrow took notice of his business partner losing as well.

"Dodge this then!" Changing postion, the Renegade leader threw his blade to Jaune.

Dodging quickly, he kicked his former master into a pillar but was confused to see a smirk saying he won. Turning back, he saw in slow motion as the blade had stabbed right through the emperor.

"NO!" The three shouted, running towards him. Qrow took the opportunity to grab Adam and flee.

"You're going to be okay." Jaune told the downed king, applying pressure to the wound after they had taken the sword out. Ren shook his head weakly, knowing it was his time. "Stay with me now. Ruby needs you. Your people need you!"

"R-run." Ren coughed out weakly, turning to Blake. "Protect my sister. …She is now …empress."

As Blake nodded, Sun and Jaune had picked up Ren's body to carry outside.

 **Palace courtyard**

As the three exited, they saw the palace before them crumble and fall as it was engulfed in flames. The royal guards that had survived had seen the dead emperor and wept at their heavy loss.

There was no sign of Adam or Qrow as they had left with the remaining Fang members that had survived. Pyrrha's soldiers were combing through the whole city along with a group of Hunters as they scoured the area for signs of any Fang in hiding. They were able to capture a few, but the members had quickly killed themselves rather than be captured.

Ruby had wept for her brother's death as they laid him to rest. A memorial was set in his honor along with the royal soldiers that fell along side him. Through the whole of Benzaiten, a raincloud had covered the town as if the heaven's itself were weeping with the town's peole.

 **A week later**

 **Benzaiten harbor**

"Are you all set?" Weiss asked her fellow princess as they finishe packing their clothes.

Sun had offered lodging with his wife since the palace was destroyed. Her name was Coco, and she was human. The two had met as Hunters in training and had fallen in love. While some saw it as disgusting and wrong, she and the others were happy for him. Ruby had wished there were more people like Jaune, Sun, Coco, and Velvet. They never saw a race or traits. All they saw were people. People with life, hopes, and dreams.

 _'_ _I wish people could see through their eyes.'_ Ruby shed a tear. _'Eyes like my brother's.'_

"I'm ready." Ruby nodded, holding her bags.

After the burial, Winter had offered to take Ruby in to learn under the Dust Empire until she was of proper age to lead her country as their Empress. Blake, Jaune, and Velvet had decided to follow her as her new guards. Sun and Coco couldn't leave since they were Hunters and were needed in Benzaiten.

Walking to S.S Shikimashi, Ruby saw her friends waiting for.

Jaune had garbed himself in his Arcadian robes. His past clothing was his attest to being a Renegade. Now that he was neither, he was now her new personal royal guard along with Blake.

Velvet had offered to be her new servant willingly. Ruby had quickly turned her down. Seeing the bunny faunus looking sad, she had instead told her that she needed a friend to stay with her when Blake was busy. Velvet had offered to help teach her the same education Jaune had helped her to learn. Well, minus the spicy things.

As she boarded the ship with her friends, they were all stopped as Private Cardin Winchester stood before them, blocking their path. Instead of the usual look of arrogance, he held a face of sadness and empathy.

"Welcome aboard your highness. I am truly sorry for your loss and my past actions. …The Fang… has taken many things from all of us. Friends and family." He said while bowing.

"I forgive you." She said sadly, bowing in return. "We have all been hurt dearly."

Nodding at their actions, Pyrrha had shouted for all her men to set their course for home in the Dust Empire.

"Will you be okay Ruby?" Blake asked her highness.

"I will be, Blake." She said, wiping her eyes. "I'll return home. And I'll return a worthy ruler."

"And we'll be with you the whole way." Jaune said next to her.

"You wont be getting rid of us so easily." Velvet joked.

"Thank you all." She sniffled, grabbing them all in a hug. "I've always dreamt of going on an adventure. But I didn't think it would start like this."

As they sailed to the Dust Empire, they were unaware of a scheme happening in secret area.

"We were unprepared." Adam growled while his men fixed his legs. "Careless."

"That young subordinate of mine had a few tricks up his sleeve." Qrow coughed while one of his men tended to his wounds. "It looks like we need to up the ante on how we do things."

"No." The bull faunus stated, wincing as he was given more stitches. "We wait for the little princess's return. If I couldn't convince her brother, maybe I can convince her. I have men scattered across the globes gathering intel."

"And if she doesn't?" He asked.

"…I am getting up in the years." He mused with a smirk. "An heir would be beneficial. Especially of they are with royal blood."

As the two shared a laugh, they grew unaware of the men below them looking to them in fear and disdain.

* * *

"We're all set!" Sun called out to them as they entered their transport.

"Sweety, your scarf isn't on right." Coco pulled him over to her to fix his clothes. She missed the bird he gave Neptune as he imitated a whip.

"Everything okay Blake?" Ren asked the cat faunus.

"Everything is fine your highness." Blake mentally kicked herself for her mistake. She had learnt not to do the same with her team, but she forgot about the others.

"Oh haha. Real mature Blake." Ren rolled his eyes as he took the crown off. "The crown and veil is part of the costume, and the guy I'm cosplaying as is a monk."

 **END**

 **AN: Le gasp! Emperor Ren died? This early in the chapters? Be honest guys. Did anyone ever think that NoL Qrow would be a bad guy? Or that death would come this soon? If you're looking for smuttiness in every chapter, then you're in the wrong fic. I plan to have this grow, not a wake up one morning and wanna bang kind of thing. Expect adventure, traveling, maybe a bit more action, feels, and maybe some trolling along the way.**


	6. Closure

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

"Aren't you Blake Belladona?" A fan asked her while holding a paper out. "Can I have your autograph and a picture? I loved you in Grimm Eater."

Complying with a fan, Blake took a photo with one of her fans while striking a pose.

Blake was currently waiting in line to get her books signed by Patty Berdioler, the author of Ninjas of Love. The others ad split up to do their own thing in the convention, so she took this opportunity. Seeing as she was way in the back, she had taken her copy out to read the line away.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Closure**

 **S.S Shikimashi**

 **Ruby's room**

Princess Ruby sat in her room looking herself in the mirror. It had been almost a week since her departure from Benzaiten. She had tried to cope with the loss of her brother by making friends, but it seemed that even all the new people she met couldn't fill the whole in her heart.

Whenever she stared into the mirror, she would sometimes see a glimpse of her dead brother. They may have been born from different mothers, but he had quickly opened up to her and loved her openly. She was always proud of the color of her eyes, but now she just wished they were the same magenta as his.

"Brother." She whimpered, gripping onto a pendant he had given to her as a child. In her mind, she could imagine him dying. And the ones standing over him with triumphant grins were the two leaders who had both betrayed her before.

A new feeling had formed in the little princess's heart that had been growing with each day now. Rage. Pure and righteous fury that could only be quenched in one way. Finding the two monsters that had terrorized and destroyed her life and making them pay. Fixing herself, she had placed the pendant on the table to walk out the door.

"Velvet." She called out to her new friend.

"Yes Ruby?" The bunny faunus had instantly appeared in front of her wearing an outfit similar to Blake's. Ruby was happy to have her around.

"I need your help." She said, clasping her hands. "I need to find Jaune and ask him something important."

Nodding her head, the two had gone off in search for the former prince. As they walked, Ruby had opted to asking questions on her blonde guard to prepare her question better.

 **With Blake**

The ride to the Dust Empire would take weeks for their arrival. Ruby had taken to befriending many of the workers on the ship in no little than six days. Velvet had accompanied her everywhere she had gone, and had made a few friends herself. It was relaxing for Blake to see her princess going back to her old self, which gave her time to deal with a problem she had noticed as they departed.

Jaune had shut himself off to them. He was still polite and made time for Ruby, but he seemed distracted. Whenever Blake would try to speak to him alone, he would either be seen in the company of the princesses or working with the crewmen. Velvet herself had tried to talk to him on her own, but had came up with the same results.

Seeing him enter his lodging, Blake had taken this opportunity to corner him. As she tried to turn the knob, she found that it was locked.

"Of course." She muttered bitterly, biting her cheek.

Waiting for the sound of his door to open, it had been hours before he open the door. Taking her chance, she pushed it wide open and slammed the door shut behind her, locking them both in.

"Blake?" The blonde guard said in shock. "What's going on?"

"I'm here to talk to you." She said glaring at him. "Your attitude has been bothering us for a while now, and I understand how you feel."

"Let's not talk about this." He said, moving to the door. Blake had grabbed him by the arm and spun him to where he was facing away from the exit.

"You've gotten slow." She criticized. "If I had done that to you before, you would have countered it easily."

"Don't test me Blake." He snarled, turning back to her. "If this is about my attitude, then I'll fix it. Done."

"No. We're not." She said firmly, not moving out of the way. " I told you. I know how you feel. I was betrayed by my old master too."

"That's not what this is about." He shook his head, trying to find a way out of the room. "You don't know what I'm thinking."

"Then tell me." She said crossing her arms. "If it's not about your master's betrayal, then what has you blocking us out? It's bothering the princesses."

"Ruby and Weiss don't need to concern themselves with me. I'm their guard. …Nothing else." He said, trying to change the subject.

"You're more to them than a shield and you know that." She snarled with a heated glare. "So don't think I'll end things so easily with that."

Sighing in frustration, he ran a hand over his head to calm himself. Looking her in the eye, Blake saw frustration, confusion, and annoyance.

"I can't tell you because I don't even understand it myself." He said, sitting on his bed and patting a spot for her to join him. Taking his offer, Blake was relieved to know he didn't take the chance to run. "I thought I knew Qrow. There wasn't any sign of him betraying us-me like that. It felt so sudden and I never thought he would do such a thing. I feel like there has to be a reason. Something I'm not seeing. Money can't be the only thing that drove him to betray us. I'm torn between killing him and saving him. I don't know what I should do."

Looking at him so broken in front of her, Blake saw a ghost of herself. The only reason she hadn't broken completely was because Ren had picked her up and fixed her. He gave her a purpose once more and something new to live for: Ruby.

"I understand completely what you don't." Blake started, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I thought the exact same thing about Adam when I was Oniwaban. He didn't seem the type, or that's what I told myself. For months I kept asking myself why Adam would turn against our Emperor. I'd ask myself why couldn't he embrace the chance for peace. That he would come to the gates willing to listen peacefully I kept holding onto a sliver of hope that he had a reason for what he did that I was too blind to see."

"Did you find it?" He asked, listening to her every word.

"No." She shook her head showing him the sorrow in her eyes. "I gave up on him. The man I thought I knew was just a shadow I was following. The real person the shadow was attached to was a cold blooded killer."

"…What drove you to believe that?" The former prince asked hoarsely.

"He ordered an attack on Ruby." She whispered, remembering the day so well. "It was a peaceful day in the palace. The birds were singing and the flowers were in bloom. Ruby was happily playing in the courtyards with some of the palace workers and I was watching her in the shadows. She called out to me to play with her and I complied. I was so happy I foolishly let my guard down. Next thing I know, smoke in the air and Ruby's being pulled away. I was able to catch up to see my old teammates carrying the princess over the walls. It was the first Fang attack that happened in the palace. All ordered by my former master."

Jaune leaned back after she had finished her tale, but she was not done.

"It doesn't matter on the reason, Jaune." She continued, looking him in the eye with a small fire. "There is no excuse for what he did. The same can be said for Qrow. Whatever reason he may have, he is now an enemy."

Blake was set on her decision and ideals. If anyone were to tell her anything differently, she would listen to them but still come to the end result: Qrow and Adam must die.

"I wish I could agree with you Blake." He said looking to his hands. "But I just cant accept it at that. Even if the reason was something small or petty, I still want to know."

"The only way you'll get your answers is by meeting him." She pointed out. "And you know it might be your last with him."

They would have to fight. That's what she was implying. But he didn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it.

"That look on your face tells me you think otherwise." Blake was a bit disappointed that the man who overthrew a tyrant king couldn't overthrow a simple mercenary. "Where is the man who killed a king? Where is the man I heard of that brought freedom to the most archaic place in the world?"

"That was different!" He shouted, standing up. "I killed my uncle because he was a monster who wanted the nothing more than to see a race die! I had to live under his tyranny and watch as the people my family swore to protect became livestock for that fiend! He deserved death."

"And what about your master?" Blake growled, standing up as well. "He betrayed us! Killed our emperor and burned our palace to the grounds! Men you and I have befriended; slaughtered in one night! To me: He is a monster. Along with Adam and any of the Fang members following them!"

Seeing that he was about to storm out, Blake had grabbed him by the arm to pull him away from the door. Not liking to be impeded again, Jaune had tried to yank his arm away forcefully but found it was stuck in an iron grip.

"Let me go." He seethed, not turning to look at her. Her response was to tighten her grip harder and tugging on his arm forcefully. "You've forced me long enough."

It had started with him trying to pull her hand away with the other. Then it escalated to a grappling fight where Jaune tried to defend and Blake on the offense. After a while both had started being on offense trying to throw the other to the floor. In the middle of it all, Blake's hakama had gotten loose and fallen to the floor after Jaune had tried to throw her down via her midsection and Jaune himself had lost his tunic and shirt after Blake had tried to grab him by his robes. Now the two were standing half naked in the room, glaring at one another to see who would take the initiative. Blake standing in nothing but her loose haori and her panties, and Jaune with nothing but his pants and boots.

Feeling that she wouldn't make any moves, Jaune had rushed her in a straight line. Blake had made to jump out of the way, but had tripped on her attacker's tunic causing him to tackle her onto the bed. Recovering from the hit, she had rolled herself so that she was now on top of him. Straddling him with her on his lower regions and grabbing his arms over his head, she looked into his eyes to see the same fire she saw when he had first arrived.

"Have you given up yet?" She gasped, feeling tired from their fight in the small room.

"Never." He whispered, looking ever defiant. She couldn't keep the smile on her face from forming at those words.

"Good." So caught up in the moment, the two never heard the lock of the door clicking as it opened.

"Ja-AAAGH!" The two looked to the door to see Ruby covering her eyes, but keeping a small crack open. "W-what? When? I thought you two weren't in a relationship!"

"What's the matter Rub-Oh MY!" Weiss gasped with a hand to her mouth seeing the two guards in a very compromising position. Behind her, Velvet had looked at the scene with a blank stare before turning away.

Luckily it was just those three that came to check on them. Ruby had been looking for Jaune to ask him something very important. The crewmen knew nothing and neither did Winter or Pyrrha. Not having anything better to do, Weiss had volunteered to help look for him. Since Blake was also missing, they had presumed that she had gone off to search for him on her own. When they didn't find him anywhere else, they decided to check his room before waiting for him to show himself.

As they got to his room though, they had heard shuffling as if a fight was ensuing. Ruby had tried to open the door but had found it locked. Weiss had been quick to tae out the master key she had to all the doors of the ship. Velvet had readied herself behind them to aid Jaune if there was trouble.

"It's not what it seems!" Blake waved her hands, getting off the blonde guard too roughly and causing him to groan underneath her much to the groups growing embarrassment. "See? I'm getting off of him."

"It looked very much like you were." Weiss said with a heavy blush, not daring to look in the room. "We're very sorry for intruding."

"Just listen to me!" Blake pleaded with the three girls outside. "We were simply having a heart to heart moment!"

"I'll bet." Velvet murmured, looking at her state of undress. The bunny and cat may have worn the same outfit now, but she had opted to wearing regular undergarments. Apparently, Blake was a traditionalist and preferred to wear a fundoshi and wrappings on her chest. From behind, Jaune had a clear view of the cat faunus's backside and could confirm to anyone that she did not have a tale.

Turning around, Blake saw Jaune was in the process of putting his clothes back on with a deep blush on his face. She was thankful that he had thrown her hakama to her without staring at her too long. After a few seconds, both of them were now fully clothed.

"We were just talking Ruby." Jaune said, walking to ruffle her hair. "Some words were said we didn't agree on, so we ended up fighting."

"I-I'll choose to believe you …for now." The princess stuttered. Clearing her throat at fixing her hair, she continued. "The reason why we're here is because we were looking for you."

"Do you need me for something?" He asked, looking at them all. Blake had side-stepped to get out of his room to stand next to Velvet after putting her pants on.

"We need your help Jaune." Velvet voiced in. "Or more specifically, Ruby needs your help."

"Velvet says you're knowledgeable in a lot of things since you grew up with a royal education." The princess started. Weiss had put a reassuring hand on her shoulder to give her some comfort to continue. "I want to know everything you were taught. Everything from basic education to combat."

"Why do you need combat Ruby?" Blake asked behind her in concern. "Ren was forced into learning those things, but you don't have to learn them."

"Because I…" Ruby bit her lip as she tried to force herself to tell the truth. It was hard since she felt a heavy ball in her throat. "I want to avenge my brother. I can never forgive the man who killed him, and I want him to pay. And I want it to be by my own hands."

"What will you do if I refuse to teach you?" He asked her, leaning down to look her in the eye.

"…I'd look for someone willing to teach me." She narrowed her gaze at him.

"If Blake got in your way of revenge?" He asked another question.

"…I'd go around her." She never broke her stare.

"And if the whole world got in your way?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"…Then I'd wait for them to step aside." She nodded, understanding why he was asking those questions.

"…I can't teach you swordplay princess." He told her sadly in a firm tone.

"But Jaune-" Before she could protest, he held a hand up for her to stop.

"I can't teach you swordplay because most of it was taught by the one who killed your brother." He continued. "I can only teach you so much, but the rest will have to be by someone else."

"I will accept anything you can offer." She bowed before turning to leave. Velvet had followed her, but had turned to give Jaune an unsure look before catching up.

"Are you sure that it's wise to do such a thing?" Weiss questioned him with a disappointed look. "In the future, she may chase after him herself."

"She would do so even without me teaching her." He justified himself. "And she wont be going alone. I'll be with her every step of the way to protect her."

"Does this mean you're okay with Qrow dying?" Blake asked, crossing her arms while turning to him with a look.

"I still don't know." He told her with his own look. "What happens next is up to her. You're right in saying Qrow needs to be put down. I'd be a hypocrite if I wanted him to live while Adam dies. But I'm at least entitled to an answer just like you are entitled on with Adam."

"If she goes after someone skilled as him, she'll die." The cat faunus pointed out.

"That's why I agreed." He nodded. "Like I said, I was taught swordplay by her brother's murderer. What better way for her to know her enemy?"

"But she's doing this for revenge." The Dust princess said in a sad tone. The look in her friend's eyes was something Weiss thought she would never see on an innocent face.

"Everyone is entitled to revenge, Weiss." Jaune told her straight, turning to her along with Blake. "She's suffering while Qrow lives. And she deserves it out of all of us."

"But it'll break her!" She cried to him. "What happens after she kills him? What will she have left?"

"You, me, Blake, Velvet, Benzaiten, and all of us who are right behind her." He said turning to where Ruby left. "I'm not giving up on her even if she succeeds or not. Will you?"

The Dust princess would have felt insulted if the situation wasn't so serious.

"I'm not giving up on her either." She said after swallowing a lump in her throat. "I just hope she sees that revenge wont get her brother back."

"…I think she knows." Blake voiced in after staying quiet to let the two talk. "Sadly, Jaune's right. She is suffering, and she needs help. Stopping her will only push her further into haste, so I'll agree to help train her."

"…When it's all over, will I still have my friend back?" She said with a tear forming in her eyes. Her older sister had taken up training after their father and mother had perished. Although she was still the sister she loved dearly, she could feel a change in her that had made a small rift between them. It was one of the reasons she had spent so much time with Ruby.

"Have faith in her Weiss. No matter what Ruby learns, I still think she'll be the same girl we all know deep inside." Blake said, hugging her. "I believe she will make the right choices when the time comes. We just have to be there when she makes it."

Nodding, Weiss had left the two guards to be with her friend. As she turned the corner and away from them, Blake had turned to Jaune once more.

"Besides Ruby, I worry about you too." She said glaring at him. "When the time comes, can you really stand by and watch as she kills your former master?"

"When I get my answers, then yes. I could say the same to you." He shot back in a hush tone. "When I sever Adam's head from his body, will you be able to watch without turning away?"

"I've told you before." She stood before him with their noses almost touching. "I've given up all hope on that monster. The only thing you should worry about is me getting to his head first."

As she walked away, Jaune had to catch himself from staring at her backside. Looking into his messy room, he groaned at the memory of her on top of him. Sleep would not be coming for him tonight.

Little did he know, Blake wished for anything but sleep with the dreams she had of him. Ruby had to wake her repeatedly as her ninja guard had dreams of the events going differently in Jaune's room. The next morning would be an awkward day for the two guards as they had both agreed to teach Ruby what they knew.

* * *

"Next!" The line attendant called out to Blake and the person in front of her.

Closing her book and tucking it into her costume, Blake had carried her collection to her favorite author. She had to suppress a squeal that was threatening to escape her throat just by seeing her up close.

"Oh my star." The author gaped after seeing her. "You couldn't possibly be! It's too good to be a cosplay."

"H-hi Ms. Patty Berdioler, Ma'am." Blake said with a huge smile. "I am such a huge fan of your works. I have followed all our series."

"You're a fan of my works?" The author gaped, staring at the cat faunus. "I'm a fan of your movie. Part of it had given me some inspiration for another book to write."

"Oh no. I should be thanking you." She bowed to her favorite author. "My acting was inspired by some of the female characters in your writing."

"You flatter me." She giggled with a small blush while taking out her phone. "Mind taking a picture with me?"

"Only if I can take one with you." As the two shared a shot together after her books got signed, the spicy literature writer noticed a book protruding out of Blake's costume. Not able to say no to her favorite author and fan when she asked to see it, Blake had relented on giving it. "It's more of a remade version. I hope you're not offended."

"Hmm." The artist hummed while speed-reading through it. After she was done, she had told Blake to come see her before she would leave and to leave Blake's version with her. She didn't look mad, so the book worm felt nothing wrong in leaving it with her.

 **After the Unity March presentation**

Blake had ran to Patty's booth after all was said and done in her own booth and panel. As the author spotted her, she ushered the cat faunus to come over with a smile.

"Sorry about taking your customized copy away." She apologized with a sheepish grin. "It's just that while I speed read through it, I noticed that it was lacking."

Blake felt a heavy blow to her gut. Sure she wasn't much of a writer herself, and some of the events had to rewritten to match the characters, but she didn't think it was that bad. Sensing her fan taking it the wrong way, the author quickly mended her words.

"I didn't mean in plot and grammar." She shook her hands. Taking out the book, Blake was surprised to see it had a new cover image. "Most of my books have a few images inside along with centerfolds to those wanting more than their imagination."

Taking the book in hand, Blake had noticed that it was a bit thicker than it had been. "Tha-than-"

"Sssh." The author placed a hand to her fan's lips. "No words. Just enjoy. The Hakuba route was a very taxing thing to write. It's like mixing water and oil together. To see you appreciate it is enough for me. Go and read the love."

"Godsend." Blake whimpered in glee all the energy leaving her body.

 **END**

 **AN: Hey! What's shaking everyone. I know that the last chapter felt rushed with the betrayal and deaths, but I prefer to have things build up. It's like a mystery of how something could have happened so quickly and you the only way to get the answer is to piece things together.**

 **So yeah, Ruby is now on a path of vengeance, Blake and Jaune had a small heart to heart, a problem had shown with Weiss, and I'm sensing a tension with Velvet.**

 **Didn't give anything too smutty, but just added some things in to give some fanservice that fitted in to push us away from gloom and doom.**

 **Usually when I write my fics, I imagine it more in manga panels then start animating it in my head. It's my secret technique to how I write all my fics. Whatever feels too rushed, is made on purpose for a reason, and if there was no reason: I probably fried my brain from getting tires.**

 **BTW! If any of you have watched RWBY Chibi, then you will know that Patty Berdioler was a name on the Ninja's of Love book written on the spine. I can assume that it's the author. Pfft. "Now that's a katana."**

 **ANYWAYS!**

 **Unthinkable Growth will be updated next. Let's hope you guys will enjoy this chapter along with all my other updates. If any of you are a follower of Those Days, then you will know that it may end in 3-5 chapters.**

 **Thank you all, and look forward to my next work.**


	7. Lessons

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

"Stupid Yang and her rasumfrasum…" Blake grumbled while stomping off to the library. "Reset the game? Oh! I'll reset the game!"

Getting to her destination, she took out her book to help get in her happy place. Torriel may be dead, but she can have the comfort knowing it wasn't directly by her hands. Seeing no one would be able to read behind her, she continued with the next chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Lessons**

"Again!" Blake commanded her princess after she had dropped her bokken. "Always go back into the home stance after a strike."

"Yes, Sensei!" Ruby panted, forcing herself back into her stance.

Benzaiten's princess and company were still far from reaching the Dust Empire. Princess Ruby has been taking lessons from Jaune, Blake, and Velvet daily and has shown great drive in learning. Shikimashi had interacted with a few merchant ships and Ruby took it as another opportunity to learn about trade and cultures. On one day, she had received an item she would be proud to call the first item she had received on her own.

 _Flashback_

 _S.S Shikimashi had ran into another trading ship on the waters. As Pyrrha called out to them, the owner of the ship had boarded her vessel. A silver haired man with a cane selling different varieties that went by the name Ozpin._

 _Ruby had stepped out in curiosity to see his goods. After getting permission to look aboard his ship, her three guards had followed her as she explored the silver haired man's goods. Blake was enamored by the delicacies the captain had to offer. As she looked around, she spotted Jaune examining the fine jewelry on display while Velvet had pointed many things to the princess. As they were about to leave, something had caught the princess's eye._

 _"_ _Excuse me sir?" She called out to the silver haired merchant. "What is that?"_

 _Pointing her finger to an item wrapped in a gray cloth, the old merchant had unfurled it to show her the item. It was a weapon similar to a spear, but the head was much more larger and heavy. It also had a beautiful red cloth cascading down where the head and shaft connected._

 _"_ _This my dear." He said, holding it out to her. "Is a Guan Dao. A marvelous item I procured in the Gong Empire. A deadly weapon used by the monks and soldiers in their temples."_

 _The look in the princess's eyes was priceless to her guards as her eys roamed the item._

 _"_ _How much for it?" She asked, patting her clothing for her coin purse._

 _"_ _Obtaining this was no easy feat." Ozpin said with a winning smile. "The monks were uncertain to sell it to me, but after much asking they relented. For this weapon, I say seventy gold pieces."_

 _Before Ruby could agree quickly, Jaune had patted her on the shoulder to stop her._

 _"_ _Remember Princess, this is a trade." He whispered into her ear. "The price isn't set. You can barter for a lower price."_

 _Nodding, the princess turned back to the merchant with her own winning smile. "Seventy seems a bit too much for a weapon, don't you think? The blacksmiths in my country sell for forty at max."_

 _"_ _Ah, but we aren't in your country, are we?" He countered back. "But I can agree I may have raised the price a bit too much. Sixty gold pieces."_

 _"_ _True." She nodded, looking over the heavy spear. "But my company and I are headed to the Empires right now. There could be a chance of me finding one of these, but I'm feeling the need for one today. I think fifty-five gold pieces would be fair on both ends."_

 _"_ _I can see we wont be getting any higher or lower in prices." The man sighed, wrapping up the Guan Dao. "Sadly, I don't think I can sell you this at such a low price as fifty-five."_

 _"_ _Add to her fifty-five." Jaune started, holding out metal bracers and greaves with a necklace. "I'd like to buy these at sixty gold pieces for all these."_

 _"_ _Two customers." Ozpin mused, scratching his chin. "It's very rare for me to sell on the open seas. Not taking this chance may bring me bad luck. …I agree to your pricing."_

 _After handing over the gold pieces, the princess and company went back onto their vessel with new items on hold._

 _"_ _Thank you Jaune." Ruby bowed with her new weapon in front of her. "I was afraid her would not sell me this."_

 _"_ _Be proud princess." He ruffled her hair as he equipped his bought items. "The spear you hold before you is your very first trade you made yourself as empress."_

 _"_ _My very own trade." She muttered, unfurling the cloth to rub her weapon._

 _End Flashback_

Sadly, Ruby never got to practice with the new weapon since Blake had told her to learn the basics of swordplay first. She was doing okay, but with the goal he had in mind, she would need to be better.

"Remind again why I need to learn swordplay when I have a longer weapon at my disposal?" She panted after Blake had finished their session.

"You're body isn't used to the weight of the weapon." The ninja told her once more. "Once I feel you are able to control the weight of a sword, we can start on naginata training."

Nodding her head, Ruby had walked into her chambers to get ready for her next lesson with Velvet. The rabbit faunus was adept in mathematics and had been teaching the little bat the different methods and uses. Picking up the forgotten bokken, Blake had felt a presence behind her. Knowing who it was, she turned around to see Pyrrha walking up to her with a stack of papers in hand.

"Hello Pyrrha." Blake bowed to her in greeting. "What brings you here and away from your quarters?"

"I was hoping if you weren't busy right now," she said with carefree tone. "That you could hand this over to the head engineer. You should find him in the engine room."

"…And where can I find the engine room?" The ninja inquired, taking the papers. The only areas Blake had cared about were her own quarters and her companions. She was unfamiliar with most of the structure on the ship.

"Just follow the signs and you will find the room." The captain said, turning to head back to her quarters. "You wont get lost."

As the Paragon left, she never noticed Blake remaining in place while looking at the papers in her hands. Shaking her head, she had opted to go and search for the signs the redheaded captain had told her to see.

 **In the halls**

Jaune had walked out of his room and into the halls to see Blake staring hard at a signboard with papers in hand. Walking up next to her, he saw she was concentrating on the way to the bathrooms.

"Is there something you're looking for on the sign?" He prompted, brining her out of her thoughts. As she stared at him in shock, she shook her head to calm herself.

"I was …just admiring the calligraphy on this sign." She made an excuse. "It's …simple."

"…What are those papers in your hand?" He asked, changing the subject much to her relief.

"Pyrrha asked me to bring these to the head engineer." She lifted said papers. "She said I'd find him in the engine room, but I haven't found it yet. …I'm lost."

Nodding his head, Jaune had offered to guide her to the area. While they walked, he had pointed at numerous signs for her to remember where the rooms were. As they got to their destination, Jaune had noticed his new teammate acting strange. It was familiar somehow. Getting a sneaking suspicion, he had decided to ask her on it when they were alone.

After handing the papers over to a giant man, the two had left on their way. After coming to another sign, the ex-prince had stopped Blake to have her look at it once more.

"Can you tell me what it says?" He asked, running a hand over a line.

After a minute of struggling, Blake had made to run off but was stopped as the blonde quickly grabbed her hand. He had figured out the secret she had kept even from Ruby: Blake was illiterate.

During the war, she was just the messenger and the assassin. There was no time to teach her how to read or write herself. She only knew how to get to places via following others and asking for directions.

"Let me go." She whispered, hurt and shame in her voice.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about." His grip tightened.

Pulling her so she would face him, she looked down to the floor to not meet his gaze. She didn't fight it when he lifted her chin so they could meet eye to eye.

Jaune remembered the look. It was the same look Velvet had gave him when she was subjected to being his servant. She fought him every way on it, but he didn't give up in teaching her how to read and write.

"Let me teach you." He whispered to her. "I want to help you."

"…Why?" She was used to him helping her in protecting Ruby. She was used to him helping the faunus and crewmen on the ship. But she couldn't understand why he'd want to waste his time helping her. "You gain nothing from this."

"I don't know." He said with a smile. Lately, that's been his answer to a few of her questions. "But I do know I want to do this. But only if you'll let me."

"I-I'll think about it." She muttered, turning away from him. Feeling the grip on her hand lighten, she backed away. "I'll find you in your room when I have my answer."

Turning away, Blake ran off to find a place to think. Jaune had stood in place and sighed tiredly of how the day was going. It would seem there was still a rift between the two before Blake could truly trust him.

 **Ruby's Quarters**

Blake had stepped into Ruby's room in the middle of her lessons with Velvet. Finding her way back from the engine room was easy since she had memorized the way from the outside. Excusing herself to enter, she watched as the princess concentrated on the tasks the rabbit had given her to work on.

"Do you have any more questions, milady?" Velvet asked Ruby as she finished her lecture.

"I think I have it all." The young girl nodded. Even with Blake around, she was not distracted from what was in front of her.

"Then I hope you are ready to answer these questions." Putting a paper in front of her, Velvet sat across the princess to see her answer her test.

The normal happy face was replaced with an air of maturity as she read and wrote while keeping a refined posture. As Blake continued to observe her, she had come to a thought. The once young girl she had watched over and protected with her life was growing. And not in just body and mind. She was bettering herself for her and her people.

Seeing that Ruby would be taking a while to finish her test, Blake had stood up to leave. After excusing herself, she silently walked out to find Jaune.

 **Outside Jaune's room**

As Blake walked to Jaune's room, she had seen that his door was slightly opened. Peeking inside, she saw the man she was looking for shirtless and in the middle of trying on the bracers and greaves he had bought from the merchant.

As he went through the motions of striking and blocking, the movements captivated her. Seeing enough, she had knocked on the door stopping him from his practice. Backing away two steps, she had waited for him to open it himself.

"Blake." He nodded, putting on his upper clothing. "I thought you'd be coming later than this. …I'm guessing you have your answer?"

"I have." She nodded, stepping into the room. "I was embarrassed at first, but I'm willing to swallow my pride and learn how to read and write."

"That's great!" He said with a sincere smile. Looking around, he tried to think of how to start things off. "I wasn't prepared for your answer yet, so I'm not sure how to start off. …Maybe we can think of a time for us to start?"

"That would be nice." She agreed, feeling a little nervous coming to him for help. "I cant be distracted from teaching Ruby swordplay, so maybe we can start while she has her lessons with Velvet."

"Good." He nodded. "We can start tomorrow, but I'd first like to give you a test to see how much you know."

Staying quiet and unsure of what to do, Blake had complied with the ex-prince's orders. Sitting at his table, she was given a small paper with words she was unfamiliar with.

"Before we start," he said on his bed. "Are you familiar with the alphabets."

Remembering a few of Ruby's lessons in the castle while watching over her, Blake had made overheard a few of the letters, but had missed a majority of them.

Nodding her head, Jaune had drawn out different letters for her to see if she recognized any. If she did recognize one, he would ask her to make the sound of the letter. If she didn't, he would give her the sound for it for her to try herself. She was embarrassed to try it herself, but had done so deeming it necessary. After half an hour, Jaune had given enough to see Blake wasn't completely lost now. Giving simple words like cat, dog, and hip, she was starting to get confident in learning.

"We'll work on the rest tomorrow." He said, putting some papers away. "For now, I want you to keep practicing over the sounds of the letters and the words on the paper I gave you."

Nodding her head, she walked out of his room with paper in hand to read them in hers. She may not be as literate as the others now but with each step she made, she knew she would catch up to Ruby and stand by her closer than ever. She had also pictured Jaune standing by her, but didn't think much of it. Reaching her room, she had locked the door to practice early.

"H…He-art." Blake tried to recite the word on paper. Feeling that the word was familiar, she read it once more to try and see why it was. "He…art. Heart!"

She wondered if that was the correct pronunciation of it for a while. If it was, she'd have to ask her new tutor why the 'e' didn't make a sound.

 **A few days later**

Blake had taken to learning how to read and write quickly. She had learnt the basics and had troubles with some spellings, Jaune was patient enough to help her with every mistake. She still had trouble with long words, but after walking around the ship, she was able to familiarize herself with the words and signs.

"Keep your form Ruby!" Blake ordered her as she made a horizontal swing.

"Yes Sensei!" Getting back into her home stance, Blake had seen enough improvement in her strength and control. She decided to surprise her in the morning by bringing out the pole arms for her naginata practice.

After instructing the princess and joining her in a short spar, Ruby had gone off to do her usual practice with Velvet. Watching her head in, Blake had walked off to Jaune's quarters to continue her lessons as well. She had made it her goal to learn more before they had reached the port of the Dust Empire in three days.

 **Hidden area**

"It would seem that our princesses are close to returning." A man said sitting in the shadows. "And they bring with them some very important guests."

"What would you have us do, sir?" A female voice asked next to him.

"We wait." He answered with a smirk. "Knowing who they keep with her, we need to wait for a moment of weakness."

"As you wish." The woman said, leaving her master to his thoughts.

"The Dust Empire will fall into my hands." The man chuckled, looking over the army he had built up. "Come Winter. Can your forces stand up to my might when I bring my parade of a thousand demons?"

* * *

Closing her book and placing her bookmark in place, Blake had went back to her dorm to see JNPR's door cracked open. Looking inside, she saw Yang playing Undertale on the visor the team was testing. After hearing Yang's pleas and uncertainties, she had left to enter her dorm to see that the others had heard the blonde brawler's words as well.

Placing her book in a secret place not under her pillow, the three waited for Yang to come back into the room. Jaune had gone to go get Velvet to check on Yang beforehand.

 **END**

 **AN: Welp! That was something. I know it's short with not that much action, but I thought I'd bring a bit more character buildup into the story for the main heroine. Technically Ruby sounds more like the heroine with the role I gave her, but …meh. You cant always have the story focus on one or two people too much or it gets boring and some facts get left out.**

 **ANYWAYS!**

 **RWBY: Unthinkable Growth is next to be updated. Look forward to it. If you guys haven't picked up on the flow yet, I'm updating things in a circle where it's TD, NoL, then UG.**

 **Look forward to the next update.**


	8. Sorry(Hiatus)

**Hey all. This is Jitters here. Today's not an update on my chapters. I'm going to be taking a break from writing for a while now. Mostly because I have a BIG project that's also an exam for arts. I'll be busy for the nest THREE WEEKS. So don't be expecting any updates from me for a while.**

 **I have ideas and post writings for:**

 **Unthinkable Growth – on the last chapter Pyrrha got possessed. Will her friends be able to save her? Of course, but the question is how.**

 **NoL – No spoilers.**

 **Gold as a Sunbeam(Pyrrha's secret Arkos novel) – think of it like NoL, but with Arkos and less ninjas and more fantasy like things like magic and deities.**

 **and Dustpoint Paradox – expect feels, confusion, lots of random changes and adventures, and Ruby losing it**

 **So yeah. Three weeks from now, I'll be back to typing and drawing and other stuff. Hope you guys understand.**


	9. The Dust Empire

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

 **AN: Hey all. Jitters here bringing another chapter of Ninjas of Love. Been rushing on things because of finals and projects, but now I'm with a lot of time.**

* * *

After the whole party and recovering from their hangovers, teams RWBY and JNPR had returned to their dorms with triumph at their finished movie. Sadly, the only one not having any after effects from alcohol got the worst thing the next morning: bad news.

 **Team JNPR dorm**

"Ren, calm down!" Nora shouted as her childhood friend threw a chair out the window of their dorm.

SMASH!

"Months!" The green ninja shouted, taking another chair to throw out. "Months stolen! All that planning and work!"

"It'll be alright." Nora tried to soothe him.

"Easy pal." Their leader tried to calm him. "No need to take your anger on our stuff. Put the camera down."

 **Team RWBY's dorm**

The whole team could hear the commotion across the hall. Yang along with Weiss were furious as well. Koriarni studios had demanded that Ren take his name off as the lead creator.

"It's all just a fucking power check!" They heard the angry director shout loudly.

Ruby winced at hearing him sound that angry for the first time.

"We should do something about this Weiss." Yang nudged her teammate. "We worked hard on that film. They cant just do this to us."

"If we can just get Ren to calm down," Weiss massaged her temple from the angry vein pulsing. "He, Jaune, Pyrrha, and the two of us can head on over to the company and look over our contract. Velevt blogged this online, and we have way more fan supporters. Sadly, the sponsors don't really care and are neutral in all of this."

While the heiress and the brawler discussed their plan of acquiring their movie back, Blake was busy reading her hangover away while wearing ear buds.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Dust Empire**

It had been three days since Ruby and her entourage had made it to Kisshoten, the main capital and home to Weiss and Winter. Instead of staying with the royals in their castle, Ruby had politely declined to stay in a place to better her training. Kisshoten was a large and beautiful village surrounded by a sea of cherry blossom trees. The princesses had given Ruby and her group lodging during their stay with them. Naturally, Velvet and Blake would lodge with Ruby as her personal guards. As for Jaune, he was given a room with the other soldiers.

 **Courtyard of Kisshoten castle**

"How goes your reading, Blake?" Velvet asked, not taking her eyes off the spar between Ruby and Jaune.

After getting the basics on her swordplay and naginata practice, it was time for Ruby to sharpen those skills by mock battles. Jaune had memorized his master's style and demeanor as best he could to help Ruby when the time came to face the leader of the Renegades.

"It's …progressing." Blake answered, looking up from her book to see Ruby continuing to go on the offensive. "It's amazing what I've missed in so many years."

"What are you reading at the moment?" The bunny faunus asked, peeking over the cat's shoulders to see the contents of the book. "Nu-ra-ri-hyon? What is that?"

"I found this in the library during your lessons with Ruby." The ninja said, turning back to her book.

"You took it because it had pictures, didn't you?" Velvet wasn't trying to be condescending. Ruby and Velvet caught the former prince teaching the ninja in his room and after a long talk on what was going on, bat and rabbit found out Blake was learning how to read.

Fortunately since Velvet had the same problem, she knew the easier solutions to them. One of them being to read things with pictures for better familiarizations. Unlike Jaune's method of building up on the letters and pronunciations, Velvet's was more on picture memory until it all came naturally. Blake explained her knowledge on vocabulary was high since following the emperor and princess meant overhearing all their important meetings. It was just reading and writing letters in general that was foreign to her.

"I just enjoy the art, okay?" Blake huffed, burying her head back into the book.

Velvet knew she was being honest. The moment she presented picture books to Blake, she became even more infatuated with them. The bunny has even spotted the cat making her own drawings and writings when she thought no one was looking.

"So what is a Nurarihyon?" The rabbit faunus asked, leaning back to relax more.

"He's supposed to be some leader of a parade one hundred demons during the summer nights." Blake said with stars in her eyes. "Those who come across it perishes if they are taken by the demons or are killed on sight."

"You seem very interested in it." Velvet took note. "Does it inspire you for something?"

"Well." Blake started with an embarrassed blush while putting the book down. "When I was an Oniwaban, my goal was to someday rise to become a commander of my own troop that would continue to protect and serve his majesty and his family. But that all changed."

"What is your plan now?" Velvet asked, feeling the happy mood destroyed. Getting nothing at the moment, she thought to share her plans. "For my goal, I wish to go back to Arcadia with a loving husband and start a family."

Once Blake had heard that, her eyes had shifted from the woman next to her and the blonde man sparring with her princess. And just like in the festival, Blake felt a cold feeling in her chest along with her knees going numb.

"H-have you thought of someone in mind?" She asked, the contents of her book forgotten.

As Velvet was about to answer, Jaune and Ruby had ran up to them with the princess covered in dust and sweat.

"She's done for today." Jaune huffed, holding Ruby's practice staff looking equally sweaty. "I think it's about time for her to have her break."

"Really?" Ruby smiled, looking to Blake with hope in her eyes. "Does this mean I can spend time with Weiss now? Can I? Please?"

Weiss's fears of Ruby changing were looking moot as she still acted as the sweet innocent growing girl before them. Her brother's demise still plagued her along with her want for revenge, but it did not change her into a cold-hearted monster. In battle, she was focused and calculative; but out of it, she was the loving princess that cherished her people and friends.

"I don't see why not." Blake sighed, getting up from her seiza position to dust her hakama. "Let's go clean ourselves off and we can go out to see more of the kingdom."

As Ruby cheered in joy, she ran off to the bathing room to not waste any more time. Velvet giggled at her behavior and followed after to help the princess clean herself properly.

"So how is she really doing?" Blake asked Jaune as they were left alone. "Do you think she will have a chance? Of killing Qrow I mean."

"Currently." Jaune sighed, replaying the young girl's progress in his mind. "She's still years away from facing him. She's progressing insanely fast though. I'd say she was a prodigy by how quick she picks up all we teach her. I just hope she's ready for when the time comes."

"But we'll be with her all the way, right?" Blake said, hoping to get his support.

"Of course." The blonde smiled, nudging her playfully. "When the time comes, I will get my answers, Ruby will have revenge, Adam will be no more, and Benzaiten will have peace."

Nodding, Blake nudged her head for him to follow her for a short walk before she joined Ruby and Velvet in the baths.

"Tell me Jaune." She said after a few seconds. "When this is all over, where do you plan to go? Will you take Pyrrha's offer to join her troop, or… are you planning something else?"

Stopping by a pillar, Blake turned around to look him in the eye as she waited for his answer. For some odd reason, her heart was hammering in her chest as she tried to keep a cool façade.

"Truthfully, I'm not sure." The ex-prince sighed, scratching the back of his head. "When the Renegades took me in, I thought that was where I will be for the rest of my life. But now, I've been offered a new home. Pyrrha offered me one, and so has princess Ruby."

"She did?" Blake said, not knowing about this.

"Yes." He nodded with a bright smile. "And just like Pyrrha, she said the offer would always be open to me."

"That's nice." She smiled, imagining what it would be like to have Jaune stay with them. Sadly, another part of her mind brought up another thought. "How about Arcadia? Velvet said she plans on going back."

"She did?" The blonde said in surprise. "Well, that's good on her. But I've firmly resolved not to go back. I have no reason to."

"Not even for her?" She asked, wondering his feelings for the rabbit. "You two have history, don't you?"

"…What we had," he gulped while staring at his feet. "wasn't healthy."

That had shocked her. Before she could rebuke him or jump to a horrible conclusion she asked him to explain what he meant.

"When I first met Velvet, it was through my uncle bringing her to me in chains." He retold their story. "She was forced to give all of herself to me, or face something worse. We were both prisoners, scared and alone with no one to cling onto but each other. And as time went on, we started using one another as a means for comfort."

"I don't think that's how she sees it." The cat faunus shook her head, walking to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I've seen how she looks at you. I think you've noticed it too."

"I have." He nodded sadly, taking her hand into his. Looking her in the eyes, Blake saw cold sadness instead of joy. "It's the same look I held for Qrow. Admiration and worship."

For some reason, Blake's heart and mind were in conflict. She held sadness for Velvet, disappointment and pity for the man in front of her, and joy for a reason she couldn't fathom.

"Thank you for your time Blake." The blonde smiled, walking past her to the baths. "I'll meet you and the others at the entrance."

She wanted to talk more, but the words she was looking for were lost in thought. Walking towards the baths, she had bumped into someone she had never met.

"Sorry." She bowed in apology. "I was lost in thought."

Looking up, she saw the face of an old man with hands behind his back and a stern look on his face. Blake knew this man from the meetings and pictures Adam had shown her during the war. Standing before her was General James Ironwood. Looking to her left, she saw Winter was with him as well.

"You are forgiven." The older man waved off before turning to Winter. "We should continue to discuss the matter behind closed doors your majesty."

"Very well. Let us discuss this matter in the council room." Winter nodded before turning to Blake. "I hear you and princess Ruby plan to go on an outing with my sister?"

"Yes your majesty." Blake nodded while standing straight as a show of respect with the general present.

"At ease." She waved a hand. "I allow it, but be sure to have them both back before sunset."

"You're majesty?" Blake asked, not understanding why. They had gone on outings before, and Winter had allowed them back by the late evening.

"Threatening news has come to my attention." Winter informed the ninja. "While still unclear at the moment, I wish to practice caution and for you and the others to do the same. Inform the others as well, if you would."

"Yes your majesty." Blake bowed, steeping to the side to have them go first.

Before they had turned a corner, Winter had informed that Pyrrha would be joining them as well for extra security. As they left, she wondered what could have Winter on edge. Whatever it may be, Blake would tread carefully as if it were the White Fang acting.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Castle entrance**

After Blake had cleaned herself off, she had gone off to the entrance to see the two princesses waiting for them with Pyrrha and Velvet chatting to pass the time. Waving to them as she got closer, she took notice that Jaune was not among them.

"Is Jaune not coming with us?" Blake asked, wondering why he was not present.

"He was summoned by Winter a while ago." Pyrrha informed her while in her uniform. "I was told to accompany you all in his place."

"Did she say what reason?" Ruby asked the commander.

"Nothing to get too worked up about." The redhead said to avoid panic. "The General arrived today, and requested Jaune's presence. Possibly just to have him share any information to help Kisshoten and Benzaiten against the White Fang and their allies."

"Before we go, Winter told us to be back before sunset." Blake remembered the older princess's order. "It may have something to do with the general being here."

"If you say so." Weiss sighed with a pout. "I guess we can just go to the market square and see the preparations for the upcoming parade."

"What parade?" The bat faunus asked, not hearing of such a thing while getting an ear twitch from Blake.

"In a couple of days, Winter will have her coronation as the new Empress of the Dust Empire." The younger princess told her friends. "After that, there will be a parade in her honor."

After all was said, the group continued onwards to the market square where the citizens greeted the royals. As they continued on their tour of the area, the three guarding the princesses continued to be on high guard in case of any attack or signs of suspicious work at play. As they continued on, nothing eventful had happened but they refused to let their guards down.

 **At the castle entrance**

Reaching the gates, the five women were able to arrive before the sun could dip under the mountains and trees. As the guards opened up for them, they were met with Winter along with Jaune and General Ironwood standing in the courtyard waiting for them.

"Your majesty." The three guards bowed in greeting as the two princesses walked towards her.

"At ease." Winter smiled, seeing her sister and friend unharmed. "Weiss dear, please take a walk with me. Alone."

Getting a comforting nod from her friend, Weiss silently followed her elder sister as they walked into the castle. Turning to Jaune, Weiss felt more at ease as he nodded with a hidden smile. Next to him, she averted her gaze as the general had turned to look at her. Even as a little girl, she always felt uneasy whenever in front of the older man's presence.

"I wish you the best of luck, Mr. Arc." Ironwood bowed, walking to his own quarters. "Ms. Nikos. Excellent job today."

"Thank you sir!" Pyrrha bowed, getting back up when told to. "It is always an honor to watch over her majesty."

"Keep up the good work." As he was out of sight, the group huddled together.

"Do you have any idea of what is going on?" Ruby asked the blonde male. "Winter looked uneasy just now. And why was the general wishing you luck."

"It could be a good thing, Ruby." Jaune said with smirk. "While meeting with Winter, she asked how your training was going. After hearing of how well you were improving, she requested for Weiss to join you. But unlike you where Blake is mainly teaching you, I'm being assigned to be Weiss's personal trainer."

"Congratulations Jaune." Velvet smiled, hugging his left arm. "Have you decide on which form to teach her? What about scheduling? I could-"

"Easy now Velvet." The blonde patted her head gently. "Weiss still needs to be eased into this. That's one of the reasons why Winter pulled her away."

"But still." As Velvet continued to chat with her former master, Blake had observed her demeanor and compared it to how Jaune had described her during their last talk.

She saw admiration, hope, and awe as the bunny clung onto the blonde's arm wit joy. Remembering events and comparing them to one another, Blake had to agree of with the ex-prince. She was taken out of her thoughts as Ruby had pulled on her sleeve to get her attention.

"Yes, Ruby?" She said after clearing her mind.

"I was asking if you wanted to go see Weiss after her meeting with Winter." She repeated herself. "If she's still unsure, maybe we could be there to encourage her."

"That sounds nice." She agreed, planning on the princess's next training exercise.

Perhaps a friendly rivalry would help them both grow and progress. During her training days as an Oniwaban, it was her rivalry with Sun to impress Adam that drove them to be two of the best amongst their group. Unknown to her and the others, there was another agenda that was discussed while they were in the market. A foreboding that had to be kept quiet. After all, it wasn't everyday that the older princess was given a message from an unknown sender threatening to destroy her home on the day of her coronation.

* * *

Blake closed her book with her new bookmark saving the next chapter. Her hangover now gone, she took her ear buds off her four ears to hear the sounds of silence. Sighing in content, she was about to place her book away but froze when she felt a presence behind her. Looking upwards, she saw Ruby on her bedpost smiling innocently while looking at her.

"I like the part where Jaune explains why he doesn't love Velvet and how she doesn't really love him." The scythe wielder smiled while reaching over to grab the book. "Also, what's a guandao?"

She was so engrossed in her book with the ear buds muffling all noise she didn't notice her leader looming over her and reading with her. On the outside, Blake was frozen with an unreadable expression. But inside, she was screaming as mini-Blakes ran in her mind trying to think of a solution out of this mess.

 **End**

* * *

 **AN: Who could the killer be? Is it Ironwood? Is it Roman? Some other guy? Maybe someone from CRDL? Who can guess? And le gasp! Ruby found the secret book! I'm so evil for doing that to Blake. Not much action happening in this chapter, but next one will have sparring with Ruby and Weiss, Jaune and Pyrrha, along with a threat looming overhead as Winter is being targetted.**

 **Next update is Dustpoint. If you all are a fan of multiverses, time traveling, and mysteries then give it a try.**


	10. Rivalry

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

Blake was sweating up a storm as Ruby speed read over the book. The little leader made a few 'ooh's and 'awe's with a few 'oh my's and some perverted giggles. She just hoped she would miss the-

"Oo!" Ruby squealed as opened the centerfold. "Now that's a claymore. I wonder if this is accurate."

 _'_ _Drat!'_ Blake thought, as she kept quiet. That was her favorite picture too. After speed reading some more, Ruby closed the book and handed it over to Blake. "So?"

"It's not complete filth." She sniffed, wiping some drool on her lip. "Things were a bit sudden with hard to grasp explanations, but when the conclusion hit. OHO! When it hit. I also liked how you picked out our characters so well."

"So you wont tell anyone?" The cat asked, cradling the book to her chest.

"Nope." Ruby coughed, walking to her drawer a little funny. "Now if you excuse me, I… will need to take a cold bath. Ice cold."

"Y-you're free to read it again if you want." Blake offered her leader, opening up the book to the next chapter.

"Thanks!" And with her leader now out, it was time to continue where she had left off.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Rivalry**

 **Castle Courtyard**

It was the day before Winter's coronation and Weiss's first day of training under Jaune. The day following Jaune's new role as her teacher, the ex-Renegade had spent the whole time orientating Weiss and getting to know her limits. He was happy to know her limits were not as small as her frame.

Unlike Ruby who started off with nothing, Weiss had half a knowledge worth's on tactical advantage and a keen eye on special awareness. After much thought, he thought it best to bring her under the first swordplay he had learnt: Royal Fencing. It was a basic style that requires good footwork, a swift hand, great riposting, and precision. All things Jaune could see in Weiss. When the princess of the Dust Empire was told of this, she was ecstatic to learn.

"Always keep your defense up and eyes on your opponent." Jaune instructed the princess as he did mock swordplay with her.

She was doing well for her first time, but her stamina was not so good. He hoped no trouble ever came soon. Weiss was grasping the basics nicely on her first day, but that was only on a beginner's level. Compared to Ruby who was getting a good grasp on her new weapon, Weiss is still a novice.

"You said this style was your first." She panted, practicing the parry and strike. "But the way you fight doesn't look anything like it."

"Good eye." He commented, tapping her elbow upwards after she had went back into her stance. "Royal fencing was one of many I was taught in the castle. After that, I was taught by the faunus how to fight streetwise. Later on I started breaking it down into something more fluid."

"What do you call it?" Weiss asked, performing another thrust and swing.

"No clue." He shrugged, walking to stand in front of her for better aid. "You could call it a bastardized version of Royal Fencing, but either way it wouldn't matter to me. I just call it my style."

"Could I learn how to make my own style?" She asked, swinging her practice sword at him.

"Maybe." He encouraged her, blocking the swing with his sword. Aiming to thrust at her, he was impressed as she sidestepped to evade and swatted his sword at the same time. "Build up on the basics first and then you can experiment."

Nodding the two continued to practice with Jaune using the very basics with Weiss trying to land a clean hit on his chest. The princess was starting to show heavy fatigue, but refused to stop just yet. The blonde would admit, her determination was something fierce. Seeing her jump a step forward to aim another thrust at his chest, he was going to block her thrust but halted in seeing her do something different.

Weiss had made a feint with her first thrust. Her real target wasn't his chest. She was aiming for his leg. After her thrust had made contact with his shin, she then released her hold and spun to grab with her other hand and followed the momentum to make a swift upward thrust to his chest. Jaune had blocked the swing by instinct, but he made to take note of this new information.

 _'_ _She's ambidextrous.'_ He thought, very impressed with her ability. It made things a lot more interesting to teach her.

After parrying the thrust away and opening up her defense, he moved to make a swing at her chest but marveled as she danced out of the way. Just like Ruby, Weiss was a quick learner, maybe even faster than the Benzaiten Empress. Sadly, Weiss still needed work as she had tripped from her fatigue and landed on the ground.

Where Weiss excelled at quick learning, Ruby was more physically fit in that regard. After helping her up, the two looked over to Ruby who was busy practicing twirling the naginata beautifully. The wind had picked up from her swings and was creating a trail of dust and fallen leaves and petals that followed her weapon's movements. Blake stood at a safe distance observing and instructing her as she continued to practice.

"And strike!" Blake signaled her.

Hearing the go, the bat faunus did an overhead twirl that soon came down in a swift overhead strike with the trail following close behind.

"Strike!" Blake commanded again.

"Hah!" Ruby then proceeded to throw a forward thrust.

"Strike!" With each word, Ruby proceeded perform her strikes.

"Keep up your footwork." Blake told her strongly, seeing her princess falling out of balance. "You're not a tree, so no need to stay rooted to the ground."

This had become a new persona for all of them to see. Now that Ruby's basic orientation was over, her real training had begun. The past lessons were more of a way for her to grasp the concepts while seeing a bit of the toned down advanced lessons she would be learning. Blake was being patient before, but now that things were getting serious, she was commanding and strict. Even the slightest hint of slacking off during training was met with harsh words and prolonged training.

"Yes sensei!" Ruby gasped, correcting herself. It was futile as fatigue had grabbed her too like Weiss and dropped her weapon.

As Jaune and Weiss watched on, the blonde took note of how Weiss's expression turned a little sour while watching Ruby advance on. It was obvious to see that she was feeling a tinge of jealousy. Seeing Blake signaling a break, Jaune motioned for Weiss to go over to them. As Weiss sat beside a panting Ruby, Blake nodded to Jaune in respect as they prepared their evaluations.

"You two were made to be great friends." He commented, bringing Weiss out of her deep thoughts as she kept looking at Ruby.

"What?" He was hoping and happy he got her attention. "What makes you say so Master?"

"The way you two compliment each other so well." He smiled, seeing the two share a look of endearment and camaraderie. "Weiss, you lack endurance, but make up for it with a string mindset. Even when tired, you still pull onwards to carry on and keep pushing with a clear mind."

"That's where your problem differs Ruby." Blake nodded to her student after Jaune had finished. "You are strong physically, but you lack mental discipline. You can fight on for a good long period, but once that is done you fail to push yourself even further and lose composure. Take note of this, the two of you. We will be working to amend your limits."

Finished with her lecture, Blake bowed before walking off do her own schedule. Jaune stayed behind to keep the two royals company. Looking over the two, he observed as they helped one another to stand on their feet. Now that training was over, Velvet would be coming out soon with nourishments for them. But before she could come, Jaune felt he had to comfort Ruby seeing her downward expression.

"Don't take Blake's composure as a sign of anything against you." He patted the bat faunus's head. "She wants you to succeed, but she also wants to make sure you can do so and stay alive. The harder she pushes, the stronger you'll get."

"Thank you Jaune." She bowed in respect with Weiss patting her on the back. As he left the two, both princesses decided to share their progress while walking to find Velvet.

"How was your first day of training?" Ruby smiled tiredly, massaging the soreness out of her shoulders. "Blake wouldn't let me watch saying I shouldn't be distracted."

"It was …fun for a bit." Weiss said, trying to find the right words while massaging her wrist. "I wanted to make a good impression as his student, so I kept pushing myself to impress him."

"The way he commented on you says he was impressed." Ruby pouted, poking her on the nose. "Blake tore into me about my faults mercilessly."

"But I'm still not advanced as you. Once I've caught up, I'm sure Jaune will be cursing me out on all my faults." The Dust princess laughed, poking her friend back in the same spot. "That twirling performance was beautiful by the way."

"Thank you, thank you." Ruby mock bowed as if she was an entertainer. "For my next trick, I shall turn into a thousand petals in the wind."

As the two giggled while making jokes and small talk, they had made it to the pantry where Velvet was waiting with fresh dumplings and cold tea. The two had to hold themselves back from outright shoveling the food down their mouths. Their training was for a short time, but their teachers believed in using that time to push them to their limits and try go beyond from there. While eating while willfully trying to keep their disciplined composure in front of the rabbit faunus, they looked over to see her watching them with a relaxed smile on her face.

"How was training today, you two?" She asked casually while cleaning up their plates after they had finished.

As they shared the day with the sweet woman, Velvet nodded while listening intently to them while giving a few comments. After they were done, what she said next had the two listening in awe.

"If you think this training is hard, you should see the two of them train." She informed the two as she sat across from them. Seeing their confused stares, she had to ask them. "Have you two ever seen them train?"

"We've seen them spar with one another." Weiss reminded the bunny. "You were even there when Pyrrha had trained with them."

The bunny pinched her nose at their naivety.

"Explaining things would be tedious, so maybe showing you two would be better." Getting up from her seat, she motioned the two royals to follow her.

As they followed Velvet, they wondered where she was taking them. Weiss was familiar with her castle, but there were a few places she was restricted from going to. After seeing a few landmarks she familiarized herself with, she understood where they were going.

"We're going to the soldiers' training hall, aren't we?" She called out to the rabbit in front.

"We are." Velvet nodded, not stopping in her pace. "What you saw with Jaune, Blake, and Pyrrha was merely a fraction of what they do. Yes, you've seen them spar; but their whole training in general is a different matter."

That had quickened both of the younger girls' paces with Weiss pulling Ruby along. After turning a few corners, they had made it to heavy doors that were hard for the two to open combined. Weiss remembered these doors well. Even as a child she had tried to push them open, but failed each time. She thought now that she was older, it would be doable. But sadly, it was not so. Velvet had gently pushed them aside and had managed to open one with a few grunts.

"Even I come here sometimes to get back my old strength." She gasped as she wiped the sweat on her head. "Opening doors like these felt a lot easier back then."

Guiding the two in, the sounds of heavy hitting could be heard along with the sounds of grunts, exertion, and booming sounds. Walking to another door, they were glad it wasn't as heavy as the first one. As they opened it a small crack, what they saw astounded the two friends.

The grunts and booms were Cardin and Jaune as the bulkier man was hammering his fists into Jaune's upper and lower body. The blonde was just standing with arms held high holding a bar with teeth bared as Cardin continued to punch away. From the looks on both men's faces, they were both getting equally tired. As Jaune pulled up Cardin ceased his punches, but after going back down the punching continued.

Hearing sounds of wood clacking, the two turned to the source to see Pyrrha and Blake fighting one another with a wooden sword and spear respectively. But unlike most spars, they weren't holding back as they continued to move in blurs. Weiss focused closer on their clothing and saw to her amazement that they were weighted. Even the practice weaponry they were using was thick and looked a lot heavier than the weapons the two were currently working with.

It was not just them, but some of the other soldiers too that were busy training their bodies and mind. Some were meditating while sitting over burning coal, others were holding buckets of water with arms spread wide, standing firm while others would hit them with sticks, and even doing pushups with someone meditating on top of them.

"Woah." Ruby whispered, seeing all of them working hard. A few of them were even female soldiers that doing things just as well ass the men. One in particular caught her eye. "Weiss. Who's that woman over there?"

Following her friend's finger, she saw it pointing to a blonde haired woman who was slow punches with three buckets of iron sand in each hand. There was another bucket next to her, which she picked up with her foot and raised up in a slow kick motion before setting it back down to do with the next leg.

"That's Pyrrha's co-captain, Yang Xiao Long." Weiss whispered back, remembered seeing the woman a few times. "Pyrrha holds her in high respect as her second in command. I've never seen her fight before, but the way her subordinates treat her is amazing. Her word is law to them, just as much as Pyrrha's words are an absolute."

"Looks like we have a few onlookers." They heard the woman of subject call out to them all.

All training stopped as they had stared at the door where the three women were hiding. Feeling it was futile to hide any longer, velvet was the one to reveal them to the people inside.

"Ruby/Weiss/Your highness!?" Those were the mixed reactions seeing them. The soldiers had quickly ran up to stand in an orderly line in front of Weiss while Pyrrha and Yang wiped themselves quickly to stand in front of their subordinates.

"Afternoon your highness." Pyrrha greeted Weiss with Yang following close behind. "It's surprising for us all to see you here."

"At ease Pyrrha." Weiss smiled, used to the formality Pyrrha had to show around her group. Outside of that, she was a good friend who always lent an ear or solid advice. "Ruby and I were curious on how the soldiers train, and wanted to see first hand how it was. And I can speak for both of us when I say I am very impressed."

"Thank you, your highness." They all bowed to her.

"Captain, since it's rare for her grace to show herself, may we give her a demonstration?" Yang asked Pyrrha while holding a salute.

"I don't see why not." The redhead smiled, looking over her soldiers. "What did you have in mind?"

"I request to spar against Jaune Arc in hand to hand!" The blonde brawler shouted while keeping her composure.

The co-captain heard of the renegade prince beating Cardin in the festival at Benzaiten but was stationed further out. Hearing the gossip from her subordinates praise him while even comparing his skills on par with hers made burnt a feeling in her: Excitement!

Her captain was a master at the spear and sword, but when it came at hand-to-hand fighting, she was the master. Hearing of someone being on the same level of her after years of being unbeaten was something for her. She would never proposition the man out of the blue as such, but today she was given the opportunity to do so.

The reaction from the crew was a mixtures of 'ooh's and gasps. A few have thought of seeing a match between the two blondes and were about to see it happen.

"Erhm." Hearing the cough from their captain, they had immediately straightened back up while Blake was eyeing Jaune and Yang. "It would be a nice match to see, but I believe we should ask the challenge's response. Jaune, do you accept?"

All eyes were on him waiting on his answer. You could hear the heavy heartbeats of the crew as they continued to stare with fingers crossed. Even Yang was quaking in anticipation for his answer. Turning to Pyrrha and the royals, they were holding their composure nicely, but there was an aura of anticipation behind them as they were staring at the ex-prince.

"I accept." He nodded, rotating his wrists while eyeing Yang.

"I'd like to make this a double battle." Blake raised her hand while eyeing Ruby. "Since my student is present, I'd like her to witness and learn from this. Captain Pyrrha?"

"I gladly accept." The captain smiled, bowing in respect to Blake. Turning to her soldiers, she waved an arm with authority. "Clear the training room!"

Saluting, the crew went like clockwork putting away all equipment and making sure everything was clear for the battle to come. Even Cardin was smiling in excitement of the spectacle to be shown. Not only would they see two legends fight, but also their captain fighting as well. After all was done, he had immediately taken a seat next to princess Weiss while quivering in excitement. The four fighters were in the changing rooms prepping themselves for the fight.

"Mr. Winchester." Weiss whispered as they continued to wait. "I've never seen Yang fight before. Can you tell me how strong she is?"

"Yes." He bowed, before turning to her. "She's known as the co-captain for a reason. Captain Pyrrha met her on the battlefield during the war using nothing but her fists to take down enemies. There were even rumors of her once carrying a loaded cannon on her shoulders and firing it at an enemy navy ship. After a fight with captain, it was brought to a draw and followed her without question."

While listening to the former lieutenant, the princesses and velvet imagined the blonde woman doing such a thing. The way she carried herself and her frame showed she was a wild kind of person. Blindly believing a rumor was one thing, but even rumors had to come from somewhere. The soldiers clapping brought them out of their thoughts as the four fighters had came out.

Pyrrha and Yang were the first to show. The captain was wearing a sarashi that bound her chest tightly and wore red hakama with her hair in its usual ponytail. She had an air of maturity that oozed power and respect with how he stood. Like looking at a flame. Her partner was another story.

Yang was wearing an orange gi with the sleeves ripped off showing her well-toned muscles. Even the pants she had on had the bottom half torn off showing her muscular legs off. As she stood next to her captain, they could see that she was the more muscular of the two. The princesses could very much see this woman shouldering a cannon and decimating people left and right like a rampaging ogre. No, a dragon.

"Hey, look over there." A female soldier whispered to another female close to Ruby. Turning in the direction, Benzaiten's empress in training had to hold herself back from squealing. Blake and Jaune had stepped out.

The cat faunus had her hair tied in a high ponytail and wore a black top that revealed her bare shoulders and midriff, with her breasts tied with a white sarashi. She also had on black hakama with the sides showing a bit of skin in her legs and ninja tabi. Strapped to her back were two wooden swords of equal length. Unlike Pyrrha's look that shined with a bright mature beauty, Blake's was a cool, dark, and mysterious air of a different kind of maturity.

Next to her, Jaune was walking out in nothing but baggy white pants with the shins tied in black wraps. Like Blake, he too wore a sarashi, but a black one that only covered his midriff. While he and Blake were walking out, the ninja was helping him apply the black wraps on his arm and hand.

"Is it too tight?" She asked as he flexed his fingers.

"No, it's perfect." He smiled to her and getting one in return, neither noticing the looks of the others.

"So romantic." The same female soldier whispered in envy. The other females were thinking the same things as they watched the two interact.

As soon as the two reached the front of Pyrrha and Yang, that aura soon changed to serious and heavy. The flowers were gone and were replaced with embers as the four sized their opponents up.

"Scary." Weiss muttered, seeing the fierce look in their eyes. "It's like this is more of a duel than a spar."

"Winchester." Pyrrha called out in a powerful voice. Weiss saw the bulky man flinch from his name being called. "Referee the match. Points go by knockdowns."

"Yes sir!" Cardin stood up quickly to play moderator. Looking to Pyrrha and Yang first he held his hand out. "Set?"

Getting a nod in return he asked the same to Blake and Jaune to get the same response. "Okay! And… Go!"

What happened next was a loud boom as Yang took the first offense to charge straight to Jaune. The blonde male reacted slowly as he was picked up in a charging tackle.

"Jaune!" Blake had turned to her partner but quickly stepped back on reflex after Pyrrha tried to hit her with a straight thrust.

"Now, now." The redhead smiled, a predatory gleam in her eyes. "I'm your opponent."

Lowering herself into a small target, Blake used her speed to move around the captain and find an opening in her defense. The way Pyrrha was using her staff was similar to the style Ruby was trying to practice, but with a few more modifications and extra styles added in. The princess was watching in awe and keen concentration as the redhead was twirling the staff to intimidate Blake to keep her distance. The winds from the swings were picking up faster than when she had been doing so in the morning training. Even the people watching could feel the air move around them.

Tak!

Blake had to skid back as she was almost hit by thrust. The redhead's defense was also a good offense. The speed of her twirls was nearly hypnotizing and misleading. With each twirl followed, there was an even quicker thrust that followed with it. She was losing the distance control and the pacing of the match.

Behind her, Jaune wasn't fairing any better. It was a bit obvious that the co-captain was a glass cannon, but the glass was tempered nicely. He could feel the winds from her punches as he narrowly dodged them. Each time he'd take a step back, she'd follow with another strike readily aimed at his head or chest. As she jumped into the air to deliver a drop knee, he rolled out of the way and retaliated with a punch to the back of her head. But the brawler had spun around with her fist raised and connected a punch with his that made a small boom as their fists connected. Then Yang laughed while shaking her hand to stop the stinging.

"This is fun." She smiled wit her grin turning feral. Getting up, she rolled her shoulders and got back into her stance. "Let's keep going."

All the spectators were watching with baited breath as there was no sign of either stopping. Blake and Pyrrha were equally landing hits on one another as the ninja used a hit and run tactic to get into the redhead's guard before jumping out to avoid being caught while Pyrrha had successfully landed a few of her thrusts and swings on her opponent.

Jaune and Yang's fight was a battle of wills and power. They weren't dumb to trade blows, but the amount of exertion on both parts was amazing. They managed to land hits on one another, but by sheer will alone they ignored it and kept going on with one desire: to win.

"Amazing." Weiss whispered as she watched her teacher and Paragon bodyguard fight on. The Dust princess has always looked up to Pyrrha and Winter since she could remember. But seeing Yang and Jaune battle on proved to her what he had said about a strong mind. "They're simply amazing."

While Weiss was focusing on Yang and Jaune, Ruby was watching Blake and Pyrrha fight. She couldn't stop herself from gripping her hands tight watching the amazing techniques both were showing. There was no mistake, there was no hesitation. What she had now was small, but seeing the fight in front of her was giving her a new goal to reach. She was frustrated and excited and feeling many emotions welling up inside her the more she watched the fights. Looking around to see no one blinking as they watched, she inhaled to get rid of those feelings.

"Blake! Jaune! Fight on!" She screamed loudly, cheering them on and standing up. "Go Jaune! Go Blake!"

Not one to be left out, Weiss decided to cheer for her own soldiers. "Go Pyrrha! Fight on Yang! Don't give up!"

Seeing the two princesses cheering the fighters on, it sparked all of them to cheer for who they wanted to win.

"Blake/Captain/Jaune/Yang!" The whole area was cheering. Some were even banging on the mats as drums in beat to the cheers.

 **With Yang and Jaune**

"This is embarrassing." Yang chuckled, wiping blood on her lip as the cheering got to her.

Her gi had come loose, showing her six pack and wraps around her chest. Her arms had patches of purple coloring from constantly blocking Jaune's attacks. Her knees were once quivering from forcing to keep herself up, but now they were starting to stay firm as she put her guard up once more.

"Yeah." Her fellow blonde smiled, feeling energy coming back in him. "But with all the cheers, it's hard to back down now."

The wraps on his hands had come undone along with the ones on his legs. The sarashi on his abdomen had absorbed some of Yang's punches, but the force from it had still pushed through as he was hunching over slightly. His shoulders that were getting heavy from trying to keep his arms up and the metal he could taste in his mouth were starting to clear quickly.

"My thoughts exactly." She smirked, getting pumped up more. "Sorry Jaune, but I'm not breaking my winning streak!"

After the exchange of words, they rushed forward with a grin on their faces. All the cheering had brought their spirits up with an even stronger will.

 **With Blake and Pyrrha**

"It's sad to say, but I cant back down now with my subordinates cheering me on." Pyrrha sniffed as she wiped her bleeding nose.

Blake's last attack had caught her square in the face, but she had gone with the flow of the attack and managed to sustain little damage. She was panting from continuously keeping her defense up while trying to keep up with her opponent's superior speed.

"I think you understand the feeling as well." The captain smiled, seeing the princess shouting their names with fists pumping in the air.

"Very much so." Blake coughed as she was panting from continuously dodging.

Her ponytail had came undone after a thrust that was aimed for her head and was clinging to the side of her cheek. The captain had gotten a few strikes in that left precise sore spots that was easy to spot from how red they were.

"It's just hard to back down when your princess is telling you to win!" They both shouted, deciding to end it all with a final strike.

BAM!

TAK!

Both sounds were off by a few seconds, but the final image was forever burnt into the viewers' eyes. There was complete silence as they drank in what stood before them. Jaune had his fist on Yang's chin while the dragon's was buried in his sides where one of his kidneys would be. As for Blake and Pyrrha; the captain's staff had slammed down on Blake's head while the hilt of one of Blake's wooden swords was buried in the redhead's solar plexus. It had been ten seconds with none of the fighters moving from their position.

Remembering that he was the referee, Cardin had slowly walked over to check on them. After inspecting them and not getting any reaction, he walked back to his spot and cleared his throat to announce the results.

"Match." He said calmly before inhaling a large breath and putting both hands in the air. "Draw! All fighters are out cold!"

"Ooooooh!" Many soldiers were lamenting on not getting a victor while others cheered at the amazing display. Velvet was pounding her fists into the mats while crying for her prince.

As the soldiers gently picked up the fighters to treat them, Ruby and Weiss followed close behind with Velvet a few feet away while still crying. Like Velvet, they too were worried, but had faith they would still be alright.

 **Hours later**

 **Medical Ward**

It was close to dinnertime, and the four hadn't come out yet. The two royals were sitting outside the doors as they waited for them to come out. One of the nurses that came out had told them that they were currently resting and were having their wounds looked at. That had been thirty minutes ago, and yet no one had came out.

"Our teachers are amazing." Weiss sighed as they sat in silence. "Even while out cold, they prefer to do so standing up than lying down."

"Yeah. So were Pyrrha and Yang." Ruby nodded, feeling lightheaded and lead footed. "And they took it upon themselves to train us. Blake… Sensei is amazing."

Weiss sighed, feeling inferior and small. Remembering her feelings from the morning, she then replayed the fight they had witnessed. She remembered the determination and sheer will that they had and the deep drive to win. Thinking things over, she mustered up the courage for what she was about to say next.

"Hey, Ruby." She said, turning to her best friend.

"Yes?" She said in an airy tone, still not over what she saw.

"I'm going to catch up to you." Weiss declared with a determined smile on her face.

"Huh?" That had gotten her full attention. "What?"

"You may have started training earlier than me, but I'm going to catch up." The Dust princess declared. "And after that, I'm going to surpass you and stand with the others as an equal!"

"No you wont!" Ruby shook her head, feeling a fire burn within her. "Because I'm going to be the one to stand tall before them as an equal! No. I'll surpass them too and be the one to protect them!"

"Big talk from someone with a weak mind." Weiss teased, determined more than ever.

"Bold words from someone with a weak body!" She shot back, unable to stop a smirk from growing on her face.

"I guess this makes us rivals, doesn't it?" The white haired princess laughed, turning back to the door of the medical room.

"It does indeed." Ruby agreed, doing the same. "Do we tell our teachers when they come out?"

"Tell them what?" A voice asked as the doors opened. It was Pyrrha with Yang following close behind. The blonde dragon was sporting a bandage on her chin while the captain had her sides wrapped with a bag of ice over where Blake had last hit her.

"Pyrrha." Weiss smiled, happy to see her personal guard and friend was doing well. "How are you two?"

"Sore but fine." The captain smiled while lifting an arm to prove her point. "Come tomorrow, we will be back at perfect health."

"If you're not completely healed, why are you two walking out so early?" Ruby asked, trying to see Blake and Jaune over their shoulders.

Her question was met with a strained smile on Pyrrha's face while Yang had a grimace with both women sporting a blush.

"W-well." The redhead coughed into her hand. "We were feeling a little restless being stuck in the room, and felt some fresh air would feel much better."

"I'm going to get some alcohol." Yang muttered, walking off with a gloomy air around her. Weiss could have sworn she heard her muttering something about 'lone nights.'

Seeing her chance, Ruby had tried to walk by Pyrrha to see the other two, but was met by an arm blocking her path. "Pyrrha?"

"Let them rest Princess Ruby." The captain tried to say in a controlled tone. There was a small hint of panic in it as she tried to hold the bat faunus back.

Pulling herself out of the hold, Ruby had continued on inside with Weiss running past her personal guard to see her teacher. As the Dust princess caught up, she saw Ruby standing ramrod straight with small smile frozen on her face. Turning to what she was looking at, she too mimicked her best friend and new rival. Sitting on the same bed were their teachers lost in their own world.

"I told you, my hands are fine." Jaune grumbled as he tried to snatch his hand away from Blake's grasp.

"Really." She huffed, snatching it back and quickly releasing it after seeing him wince. "That didn't look fine to me. What happened to the wraps I did for you?"

"Like I'd know!" Jaune pouted, not knowing how to explain it in a way she'd accept. "And what about you? Are you sure your head's fine after getting smacked that hard?"

"Hmph." The cat faunus huffed, turning away with her eyes shut. "Unlike you, I made sure to keep my injuries to a minimum."

"The bruises on your arm say otherwise." Jaune countered, poking a red spot on her shoulder that made her mewl in pain and surprise.

"That hurt!" She cried, smacking his hand; causing him cry and grasp it in pain. "Serves you right."

As the two bantered, they didn't take note of their students silently walking off to leave them. As they got to the door, Pyrrha had guided them out and closed the door shut quietly to not disturb the two teachers. Their rivalry aside, it looked to them something else was forming.

* * *

Blake sighed as she closed the book. She'd need to mentally prepare herself for what came next. From memory, she remembered the original novel started having the steamy scenes after this chapter. Maybe he would go out for a workout with Jaune and Pyrrha. Just reading the fight had her feeling the need to go out once she imagined the characters doing a double battle.

"I'm back from my shower!" Ruby announced as she had her hair dripping wet with a bathrobe on.

"Glad to see you recovered well." Blake smiled, putting the book in a new hiding spot.

"Yeah." Ruby sniffed while pulling out her clothes. Oh if Yang could only see how not so innocent her little sister was. "Just out of curiosity, that book wouldn't happen to have a graphic novel edition, would it?"

"You'd be surprised how many doujinshi are out there of this." Blake blushed, remembering that she commissioned for the author and illustrator to make a graphic novel for her with the characters replaced with her and friends.

She was granted her request, so long as she paid them the fee. Seventy Lien was a lot, but having them create a one hundred and six page graphic book with all scenes just for her was worth it. It was actually the discount price since the original would have been in the three digits area.

 **END**

* * *

 **AN: Whew. It was hard to find the proper descriptions for the clothing and the actions. I kept imagining how it would end, but I think this was something I was comfortable with. It's filth, but not complete filth. (Heh heh)**

 **Not much to say. Just classes and exams taking most of my time. But because of that, I'm gaining more ideas for this and F &D. I guess that what happens when you take up social science and communications.**

 **If you guys got the reference on Blake and Pyrrha's descriptions, kudos on you. This week is exams so I cant be working on any chapters, but I did jot down what I was planning for it. All I need is to type it in a way that's fun to read. As always, if you liked it: leave a review. It's fun reading what you guys have to say and some of the predictions you think of.**


End file.
